Visszakövetelni
by Gabi-Rowena
Summary: Az Elhagyva folytatása. Harry Potter szerelme az az ember, akit meg kellene ölnie, és a nagyrabecsült Főnix Rendjének tagjaként egy olyan háborúban kell harcolnia, ahol mindkét oldal hatást gyakorol rá. vajon lehetséges még a béke?
1. Chapter 1

**Eredeti cím**: Reclaim

**Szerző**: Batsutousai

Magyarra való átültetésében szerepet játszó két jómadár: Rowena és Gabi

**Párosítás**: Harry/Tom, Malazár/Godrik, Hedvig/Helga, Gin/Ted

**Figyelmeztetés**: A mű slasht tartalmaz! Tessék komolyan venni.

Ez a mű az Elhagyva (Abandon) folytatása, annak ismerete nélkül nem értelmezhető a mű!

Minden jog J. K. Rowlingot és Batsutousait illeti.

-

1. fejezet

-

- Nem akarom, hogy tudja. Meglepetés lesz – sziszegte Voldemort a vele szemben lévő sötét hajú férfinak. – Ne hagyd, hogy Harry rájöjjön, és nem öllek meg.

Ez volt minden, amit Fawkes hallott, mielőtt egy lángoszlop kíséretében eltűnt.

***

Harry Potter fütyörészve kopogott az igazgató ajtaján. Ez eddig egy nagyon jó nyár volt, s a legjobb barátja, Hermione Granger a hét folyamán fogja őket meglátogatni a kúriában, hogy ott töltse a nyár hátralévő részét az ikreivel. Szörnyen hiányolta az ikreket, mivel Hermione nem hozta magával őket, amikor a Sötét Rend gyűléseire jött. Nem mintha Harry valamikor is engedte volna neki. Az élete árán is bízott az embereiben, de a keresztgyermekeié árán már nem.

- Á, Harry, drága fiam, kérlek, kerülj beljebb! – mosolygott Albus Dumbledore, intve a fiatalembernek.

Harry elmosolyodott. - Helló, Albus – közölte, ahogy leült egy vörös bársonyszékbe, ami az igazgató asztala előtt állt. – Miben segíthetek?

Albus eltökélt pillantással ült az íróasztal mögé. - Harry, azt szeretném, ha te és Ula visszatérnétek az iskolába a nyár hátralevő részére.

A zöld szemek veszélyesen összeszűkültek.

- Remélem, jó okod van rá, Albus. Rosszul vagyok a próbálkozásaidtól, hogy elrángass Marcus mellől, csak mert Perselus az első félévben azt hitte róla, hogy halálfaló.

Albus felsóhajtott. - Harry, Fawkes látta Voldemortot Marcus birtokán. Rólad beszélgetett egy sötétbarna hajú valakivel.

A fiatal varázsló megdöbbent. Pillantása a főnixre vándorolt, aki óvatosan figyelte őt.

- Marcus nem adna át Voldemortnak – mondta hidegen.

- Harry, nem lehetsz benne biztos – válaszolt Albus.

_Tom…_ - suttogta Harry gondolatban, miközben fennhangon folytatta.

- Albus, nem ismered Marcust úgy, mint én. Nem adna át Voldemortnak.

_Igen, szerelmem?_ - válaszolt a Sötét Nagyúr nyugtalanul.

_Fawkes múltkor meglátott téged, miközben az egyik halálfalóval beszéltél_ – válaszolta Harry, miközben gyanakvóan méregette Albust. Az igazgatónak csukva voltak a szemei, és olybá tűnt, mintha valamiféle égi segítségért fohászkodna.

Harry szinte érezte a kapcsolatukon keresztül, ahogy Tom szemei nagyra tágulnak. _Bassza meg. Mit akar, mit tegyél?_

_Azt, hogy visszaköltözzek Roxfortba a nyár hátralévő idejére._

Albus sóhajtott.

- Harry, Miss Thorald biztonságára is gondolnod kell.

Tom felnyögött. Hallotta az igazgatót, mióta a kapcsolatuk nyitott volt. _Maradj Roxfortban. Az örökkévalóságig ezzel fog zaklatni. És, ha rájön, hogy Herm és az ikrek jönnek…_

Harry síni tudott volna. Ehelyett a szék karfájába vágta az öklét és szorosan lehunyta a szemét.

- Tisztában vagyok vele, Albus, hogyha Voldemort is a kúrián van, Ula is és én is veszélyben leszünk, de neked is tisztában kéne lenned azzal, hogy már egy _hónapja_ ott vagyunk, és mindketten jól vagyunk. Ha Voldemort meg akart volna támadni minket, már rég megtette volna – morogta, megtéve mindent, hogy ne veszítse el a hidegvérét.

_Harry, kérlek, ne sodord magad veszélybe csak azért, hogy szexelhess velem…_ - nyögött fel a Sötét Nagyúr, miközben Albus válaszolt.

- Attól tartok Harry, hogy ebben az esetben Voldemort hagyhatja, hogy biztonságban érezd magad. – Kék szemét az előtte álló fiúra szegezte, a pillantása utat vágott Harryhez, még ha ő maga ezt nem is láthatta. – Utasítalak, hogy a mai nap folyamán költözz vissza Roxfortba.

- Te engem nem utasítgathatsz – sziszegte a Kis Túlélő, kipattanó zöld szemekkel.

°°A Rend és a Roxfort tanári karának a tagja vagy, Harry°° - válaszolt Fawkes. - °°Attól tartok, igenis _utasítgathat_.°°

_Csak egyezz bele, kérlek, szerelmem_ – könyörgött Tom.

Harry összeszorította a fogait és úgy bámult az igazgatóra.

- Gyűlöllek – köpte, mielőtt felállt és kiviharzott az irodából.

_Biztos vagyok benne, hogy meglátogathatlak, ha megígérem, hogy nem viszlek ki az iskolából, ugye tudod?_ – mormolta Tom megnyugtatóan. – _És persze ott lesz Perselus és Poppy, ha szükséges lesz megbeszélned valamit a Sötét Rend egy másik tagjával._

_Utálok csapdában lenni!_ – kiáltotta, miközben lefelé trappolt az iskola előtti lépcsőn. – _Utálom azt érezni, hogy nincs hová mennem. Te __**tudod**__ ezt._

_Igen, tudatában vagyok, de Albus ebben az esetben nem fog választási lehetőséget adni._

- Harry! – kiáltotta egy meglepett női hang.

Harry a felé siető Poppy Pomfeyra pillantott. Az úti köpenyét viselte és nála volt a gyógyítói táskája.

- Nahát, helló, Poppy!

A javasasszony megállt a fiatal varázsló előtt és felé nyúlt, hogy letöröljön egy könnycsíkot.

- Mi a baj?

Harry beharapta a szája szélét.

- Albus látta Voldemortot a kúrián. Azt mondja, itt kell maradnom a szünet hátralévő idejében.

- És te azt próbálod eldönteni, mit mondj Marcusnak – bólintott szomorúan a javasasszony.

Harry bólintott. Poppy az egyike volt annak a két embernek a tanári karból, akik tudták, hogy Marcus Brutus, aki egy évvel ezelőtt Sötét Varázslatok Kivédését tanított, valójában a Sötét Nagyúr, Voldemort volt. Megértette a helyzet beteg humorát. – Nem akarok itt maradni.

Poppy lágyan Harry vállára ejtette a kezét.

- Tudom, de amikor Albus nem ad választási lehetőséget… - tette hozzá szomorú mosollyal. – Mondd meg Marcusnak, hogy Albusnak szüksége van rád, arra az esetre, ha a kastélyt megtámadnák, vagy valami ilyesmit. A támadások miatt, amik hirtelen megjelentek, Albus el _fogja_ kezdeni visszahívni a tanárokat a szünetről. – Igazán közel hajolt a fiúhoz, úgy suttogott: – És nem úgy van az, hogy Albus Dumbledore akármilyen átkozott dolgot megtehet, ha arról van szó, hogy itt kell tartani téged, Nagyuram. – Megcsókolta az arcát. – Gyere, látogass meg, amikor visszajössz. Csirkefogó kiscicái nem rég születtek meg, és még nem nagyon volt időm elnevezni őket.

Harry bólintott és megtörölve az arcát, felállt.

- Rendben. Ha látod Albust, mondd meg neki, hogy elmentem Uláért és a holminkért.

- Természetesen – mosolygott Poppy, majd befordult az iskolába.

Harry nehéz sóhajjal indult a kapu felé.

***

Ula Thorald nagyjából annyira volt elégedett, mint Harry, hogy el kell hagynia a kúriát. Tom és Harry egy órát töltött azzal, hogy megpróbálták kicsalogatni a szobájából. Mikor semmi sem működött, a szerelmespár összenézett, majd elátkozták az ajtót az útból.

- Nem megyek! – sikította a fiatal boszorkány az ágyából, mielőtt az ott fekvő kupacból egy játékkacsát vágott a két sötét varázslóhoz.

Harry behúzta a nyakát, de Tom, akinek már fogytán volt a türelme, felrobbantotta a kacsát.

- Elég volt – morogta.

Ula megütközve nézte a kacsájának a hamvait. Harry kihasználta a helyzetet, hogy felmásszon mellé az ágyra és megölelje. A tizenkét éves könnyekben tört ki és úgy kapaszkodott Harrybe, mintha ő lenne az utolsó dolog a Földön. Harry megcirógatta a sötét-aranybarna hajat és a Sötét Nagyúrra pillantott. _Tényleg fel kellett gyújtanod azt a nyavalyát?_ – érdeklődött egy leheletnyi humorral a hangjában.

Tom sóhajtott, majd odaült az ágy másik oldalára.

- Sajnálom Ula, de azt hittem, megtanítottalak rá, hogy ne dobálj felém dolgokat – mondta a Sötét Nagyúr erőtlenül próbálva ugratni a lányt.

Válaszképp a síró gyermek vaktában megragadott egy babát a hajánál fogva és a mögötte ülő férfihoz vágta. Tom felnyögött és megdörzsölte a fejét, ahol a baba lába megütötte.

- Azt akarod, hogy ezt is felrobbantsam?

- Nem! Azt akarom, hogy menj innen! – visította Harry mellkasába.

_Te nyugtasd le. Én megyek és összepakolom a dolgaitokat_ – döntötte el Tom sötéten, mielőtt puffogva elhagyta a szobát.

Harry hátrahajolt, így a lány szürke szemeibe tudott nézni.

- Senki sem akarja, hogy elmenjünk, Ula. Még a házimanók is csalódottak.

- Miért nem mondtál egyszerűen nemet? – kiáltotta Ula, ököllel ütve a mellkast, amin az előbb még sírt.

- Megpróbáltam – suttogta Harry. – De egy tanár vagyok az iskolájában és egy tag a Rendjében. Ha Albus utasít valamire, kutya kötelességem követni azt. Veszekedtem vele emiatt. Merlin látja lelkem, összevesztem vele. De nem engedte, hogy maradjunk. Annyira sajnálom, Ula. – Szomorú tekintettel törölte le a lány könnyeit.

Ula rábámult a fiatalemberre, aki olyasmivé vált számára, mint egy báty, vagy egy kedvenc nagybácsi. Tudta, hogy Harry tiszta szívéből maradna: nem kellett, hogy mondja, Ula érezte. Azt is tudta, hogy Harry sosem hazudna neki, és ez a tudat volt az, ami bólintásra és megnyugvásra késztette. Nem volt igazságos, hogy Harryre haragudott. Ő megtett minden tőle telhetőt. Dumbledore volt az, akire dühösnek kellett lennie, és megfogadta, eléri, hogy az öregember megbánja, hogy Harrynek és neki az akarata ellenére el kellett hagynia a Mardekár Kúriát.

- Nem a te hibád – mondta a varázslónak.

Harry szomorúan elmosolyodott.

- Nem, úgy vélem, nem – sóhajtotta. – Gyerünk, pakoljuk össze a cuccot, hmm? Minél hamarabb indulunk, annál hamarabb beszélhetünk a roxforti házimanókkal annak érdekében, hogy valami kellemetlent tegyenek Albus vacsorájába ma este.

Ula felvihogott.

- Rendben.

***

Miután találkoztak Albusszal a lépcsőnél, és Ula egy viszonylag nagydarab, rothadó fát dobott az igazgatóra, megmutatták nekik a kétszobás lakosztályt, amit a szünet hátralévő részében osztottak meg egymással. A lakosztály az iskolaév alatt Harryé lett, és a fiú megígérte fiatal gondozottjának, hogy amit Ula nem szeretne a hálóteremben tartani, azt megőrzi neki. Miután megkapta Harrytől az utasításokat, a lány elment, hogy elbeszélgessen a házimanókkal arról a bájitalról, amit Harry adott neki, hogy az igazgató levesébe kerüljön. Ulának elképzelése sem volt, mi fog történni, de Harry megígérte, hogy megfelelően visszafizetnek vele.

Mikor mindent elintézett, Harry lesétált a gyengélkedőre és bekopogott a javasasszony ajtaján.

- Poppy?

Poppy a vendégére mosolygott, amint kinyitotta neki az ajtót.

- Sokkal jobban nézel ki.

- Igen, valójában lenyűgöző volt Albust nézni, amint elszörnyed, mert Ula hozzávágott egy darab fát – vallotta be.

A javasasszony nevetett és bevezette Harryt.

- Gondolom, mindenki elborzadna, ha egy másodéves fadarabokkal hajigálná. Felteszem, annyira örült ő is, hogy el kell hagynia a kúriát, mint te.

- Csak ő több stresszel járó módon fejezte ki magát – értett egyet Harry, ledobva magát egy székbe.

- És hogyan fejezte ki a nemtetszését? – érdeklődött Poppy, teát töltve mindkettejük számára.

- Magára zárta az ajtót, majd tárgyakat vágott hozzánk, mikor beátkoztuk azt – nyögte Harry. – Tom _nem_ volt boldog és egy játékkacsa jópofa kis felrobbantásával zárta le a vitát. Megtorlás gyanánt Ula megvárta, míg odaül az ágyra, mielőtt a képébe vágott egy babát. Puffogva ment el.

Poppy kuncogott és adott egy csésze teát a fiatal varázslónak, mielőtt leült vele szemben. – Tom vérmérsékletét ismerve csodálom, hogy a babát nem robbantotta fel.

- Fenyegetőzött vele – vigyorogta Harry –, úgyhogy Ula sikítva küldte el.

A javasasszony tehetetlenül rázta a fejét.

- Az a gyerek szerencsés, hogy Tom törődik vele. _Mindenki mást_ felrobbantott volna, nem beszélve a _babáról_.

- Tudom – nevetett Harry. – Látnod kéne őket, mikor együtt kviddicseznek. Tom mindig beengedi Ula góljait, még akkor is, ha már a kvaff útjában van.

- Ó, ez biztos összezavarja a csapattársaidat – horkantott Poppy.

- Rohadtul bosszantja a csapatát, de Ula csapata minden erőfeszítést megtesz, hogy Ulának passzolja a kvaffot, mielőtt gólt szereznek. – Harry megrázta a fejét. – És Tom azt is mondja, hogy utálja a kviddicset.

- Hadd találjam ki: azonnal beleegyezett a játékba, amint megkérték rá – nevetett Poppy.

- Igen. – Harry vágott egy grimaszt. – Tudsz valamit, amit én nem?

A javasasszony vigyorgott.

- Őrző volt a Mardekár csapatában.

- Akkor _hazudott_ nekem – csapott a homlokára Harry. – Rohadt szemétláda. Lesz egy hosszú beszélgetésem vele.

Poppy megint felnevetett.

- Ó, az utolsó két évében nem játszott, ezt ne felejtsd el. Végül is kirúgták a csapatból, mert többet volt a könyvtárban, mint edzésen.

A Kis Túlélő megforgatta a szemeit.

- Mintha csak őt hallanám – horkantott letéve a teáját. – Mintha kiscicákat említettél volna, ugye?

- Igen, valóban. – Poppy is letette a teáját és felállt. – Nagyjából hat hete születtek. Voltaképpen választhatnál egyet a születésnapodra, ha szeretnél.

Harry szemei kerekre tágultak és felállt.

- Naná! Merre vannak?

- A szobámban – mosolygott Poppy, bevezetve a fiút a hálószobájába. – Ne _merészeljen_ semmilyen szellemes beszólással előállni a rendetlenséggel kapcsolatban, Mr. Potter.

- Igenis, Madam Pomfrey – intonált Harry, elhajolva a javasasszony fejbecsapása elől.

- Kölyök – kuncogott Poppy, miközben Csirkefogóhoz vezette, aki öt pici, szőrös testtel volt körülvéve. A legtöbbjüknek sötét, foltos bundája volt, mint az anyjuknak, de egynek lapos pofája volt és világos-narancs bundája.

Harry elhúzta a száját és letérdelt a murmánc-ivadék alom mellé.

- Azt hiszem, most már tudom, ki az apjuk.

- Igen? – Poppy szemöldökráncolva nézett a fiúra, miközben meghitten simogatta Csirkefogót.

- Csámpás, Herm macskája – válaszolta Harry, mielőtt az anyaállat felé bólintott. – Dédelgethetem a kicsinyeidet, Csirkefogó? – érdeklődött udvariasan.

Csirkefogó egy hosszú percig veszélyesen villogó szemekkel meredt a fiatal varázslóra, mielőtt megnyugodott és hangosan dorombolni kezdett.

- Én igennek venném – mormolta Poppy, megvakarva Csirkefogó füle tövét. Harry előre nyúlt, hogy megsimogassa az egyik sötétebb kiscicát.

- Még nem nevezted el őket?

- Nem. Amint említettem, arra gondoltam, választhatnál egyet a születésnapodra, úgyhogy nem neveztem el őket – felelte Poppy. – Azt választod, amelyiket szeretnéd, de nem hiszem, hogy Csirkefogó egy héten belül engedni fogja, hogy látótávolságon kívülre vidd.

- Oh… - Harry szomorú arccal nézett az anya murmáncra. – Még akkor sem, ha megígérem, hogy nagyon fogok vigyázni rá?

Poppy elnevette magát Csirkefogón, ahogy az eleresztett egy „miáúúú"-t.

- Két nap múlva lesz a szülinapom, Csirkefogó. _Biztos_ vagy benne, hogy _akkor_ sem kaphatom meg az egyik kiscicát? Megígérem, hogy minden nap visszahozom, hogy megbizonyosodhass, semmi kárt nem tettem benne – adta elő a műnyafogást a fiú.

Egy hosszú percen át úgy tűnt, Csirkefogó megfontolja ezt, mielőtt halkan nyávogott egyet és megnyalta a mancsát. Harry pislantott párat.

- Hé, Poppy, ez igen volt?

- Úgy hiszem, igen – mormogta tisztelettel a javasasszony.

- Állati.

Poppy felkuncogott.

- Hát akkor, Mr. Potter, miért nem választ egyet?

Harry mosolygott és elkezdte vizsgálgatni a murmánc-ivadékokat. Miután nagyjából tizenöt percig nézelődött, kiválasztott egy sötétszürke, fekete foltokkal tarkított, hosszú fülű kiscicát.

- Mi lenne, ha Füstösnek neveznénk, ha? – kérdezte az állattól.

- Tudod, ő lány – figyelmeztette Poppy.

- Úgy vélem, akkor csak meg kell mondanom Csámpásnak, hogy nem szexelhet a lányával – válaszolta Harry csillogó szemekkel. Orrát belefúrta a cica bundájába, amire válaszként egy halk dorombolást kapott. – Ó! Olyan édes!

Poppy nevetett.

- Azt hiszem, a Füstös jó név lesz, Harry.

- Én is – mosolygott Harry, gyengéden dédelgetve a cicát. – Köszönöm, Poppy.

- Szívesen.

***

Július harmincegyedikén Harry arra ébredt, hogy valaki ráugrott. Kinyitotta az egyik szemét és rosszallóan nézett Ulára.

- Muszáj volt rám ugranod, te szörnyeteg?

- Tulajdonképpen én kértem meg rá – mondta egy vidám hang az ajtóból.

Harry felkapta a fejét és szélesen elmosolyodott.

- Marcus!

- Boldog születésnapot, szerelmem. – A Sötét Nagyúr kuncogott, ahogy Ula birkózásszerű ölelésben részesítette az ágyban lévő fiút. – Hagyd Harryt felöltözni, Ula. Utána lemehetünk a Nagyterembe.

- Oké – egyezett bele Ula, leugorva az ágyról és kiszökdécselt a szobából.

Harry kimászott az ágyból és nyújtózott egyet.

- Hiányoztál – mormogta a háta mögött álló férfinak. Tom karjait Harry dereka köré fonta és magához húzta a fiatalabb varázslót.

- Csak két napja váltunk el, szerelmem – ugratta.

- Szemétláda – jelentette ki Harry, mielőtt hátrafordította a fejét, hogy csapdába ejtse Tom ajkait az övével. A Sötét Nagyúr Harry arcára csúsztatta a kezét, elszántan visszacsókolva őt. Mikor szétváltak, Harry szemei csintalanul csillogtak.

- Tudod, csak két napja volt – gúnyolódott mosolyogva.

Tom kuncogott.

- Úgy van. – Újra megcsókolta Harryt, aztán elengedte. – Öltözz fel, kölyök.

- Igenis, drága szörnyeteg – válaszolta a fiú és a szekrényéhez sétálva, kitárta annak az ajtaját. – Mit vegyek fel?

- A bőrnadrágodat – mondta Tom azonnal.

Harry felnevetett és kihúzta a nadrágot és a kedvenc fekete felsőjét, aminek lyukas volt a háta, és éppen a baziliszkuszt és főnixet ábrázoló tetoválását tette láthatóvá.

- Ahogy kívánod, szerelmem.

Miközben a fiú átöltözött, a Sötét Nagyúr kritikus tekintettel méregette a szobát. Az ágy egyszerű volt és széles. Fehér pamutlepedő volt rajta, ami szemöldökráncolásra késztette Tomot. Tudta, hogy Harry jobban szereti a selymet a pamutnál.

- Harry, szerelmem, a lepedőd…

- Tudom – grimaszolt Harry. – Albus nem engedett el elég hosszú időre ahhoz, hogy újat szerezzek, és tudod, hogy a tanárok saját maguknak kell, hogy berendezzék a szobájukat.

Tom bólintott.

- Szólok Blinkynek, hogy hozzon egy garnitúra lepedőt, amikor visszamegyek a kúriára, rendben?

Harry mosolyogva forgatta a szemét.

- Csak azért egyezek bele, mert tudom, hogy izgatott lesz egy ilyen munkától – lökte bele a szennyeskosárba a pizsamáját. – Meddig maradsz itt?

- Sajnos csak a mai nap – sóhajtott Tom – Lesz egy megbeszélésem holnap, amire el kell mennem.

- Ó! Értem. – Harry fáradtan dörzsölte meg az orrnyergét. – Sajnálom.

- Nem hibáztatlak – horkantott a Sötét Nagyúr. – Annál több eszem van. Gyere, ellenőrizzük le, hogy a szörnyeteg, akit mindketten szeretünk és imádunk, nem tett tönkre semmit.

Harry felnevetett és kiment a nappaliba. Ula óvatosan méregette őket a szobája ajtajából.

- Mit követtél el ez alkalommal? – tudakolta Harry leheletnyi humorral.

A kislány idegesen mosolygott.

- Odaadhatom most az ajándékodat, Harry?

A fiatal varázsló pislogott egy párat.

- Persze – bólintott, leülve az egyik szék karfájára. Tom megállt mögötte. – Valójában, ha idehoznád az asztalon lévő csomagot, azt is ki tudnám nyitni.

- Kitől van? – érdeklődött Tom, mialatt Ula megragadta az asztalon fekvő ajándékot és az övével együtt átadta a Kis Túlélőnek.

- Nevtől. A nagymamája zártkörű családi partit akart neki rendezni, így idejekorán elküldtük egymásnak az ajándékainkat. Tegnap kaptam meg – válaszolta Harry, először a Nevilltől kapott csomagot kezdve bontogatni. Két vastag pergamentekercs volt benne. Az egyikre 'Longbottom', a másikra 'Potter' volt írva. – Ha! Végre!

- Mi az? – kérdezte kíváncsian Ula.

- Nev és az én családfám. Megígérte, hogy megpróbál szerezni nekem egy másolatot a Potter-családfáról, mivel én nem találtam, és említettem neki, hogy szeretném látni az _ő_ családfáját is – magyarázta Harry, pálca nélkül lebegtetve a két tekercset a nappaliban lévő íróasztalára, hogy alkalomadtán megnézze. – Add azt ide – utasította, kinyújtva a kezét az Ula kezében tartott dologért.

- Remélem, tetszik – motyogta a boszorkány, egy helyben topogva és a földet nézve, mialatt Harry kibontotta a kis csomagot.

Harry egy fényképalbumot húzott elő és szó nélkül lapozta át. Tele volt azokkal a képekkel, amik akkor készültek, mikor a Mardekár Kúrián voltak, és sok olyan volt köztük, amiről Harry nem is tudta, hogy egyáltalán elkészültek.

- Fúha... – suttogta végül.

Ula felkapta a fejét és elmosolyodott Harry hálás pillantásán.

- Boldog szülinapot, Harry – suttogta megölelve Harryt.

Harry a lány köré fonta a karjait és mély levegőt vett.

- Kösz, kicsim – mormogtam, majd adott egy puszit az arcára, mielőtt elengedte. – Ez mesés. - Ula megragadta az albumot, beszökdécselt Harry szobájába, és egy szó nélkül elrakta.

Tom felkuncogott és gyengéden megcsókolta Harryt.

- Akkor mehetünk reggelizni?

- Kaja! – értett egyet Ula, visszaszökdécselve a Sötét Rend két vezetőjéhez.

Harry felállt és nevetve megragadta Ula kezét.

- Rendben. Kaja – egyezett bele, miközben Tom átkarolta a vállát. Az alacsonyabb varázsló szabad kezével átkarolta a Sötét Nagyúr derekát és vállára hajtotta a fejét, ahogy elindultak a Nagyterem irányába.

Ula hamar kiszabadította magát Harry fogságából és vihogva körbe-körbe rohangált előttük, még néhányszor „kajá"-t kiáltva.

- Most akkor hány éves is? – kérdezte Tom szárazon.

Harry kuncogott.

- Tizenkettő, Marcus.

- Biztos? Megesküdtem volna, hogy hat – válaszolt a Sötét Nagyúr. Kékeszöld szemei jó kedvtől ragyogtak.

Ula mögéjük száguldott és hátulról Tom fejére csapott.

- _Tizenkettő_ vagyok, Marcus – morogta, újra megfogva Harry kezét.

- Megtévesztő volt – vágott vissza ugratva Tom.

Harry a szemeit forgatta.

- Ti ketten egy rémálom vagytok – jelentette ki, ahogy elérték a Nagyterem bejáratát.

Ahogy a hatalmas ajtó kinyílt, nagyjából kéttucat hang kezdett énekelni.

- Boldog szülinapot, boldog szülinapot, boldog szülinapot, Harry, boldog szülinapot!

Harry döbbenten bámult a barátaira és a családjára, akik a griffendéles színekkel díszített Nagyterem közepén álltak.

- Köszi, srácok – suttogta.

'_Ó, gyere, egyél valamit, bátyó!'_ nevetett mosolyogva Hermione Granger mellől Ginevra Weasley-Potter fogadott bátyjára. Mindkét nő egy kisbabát és egy üveget tartott a kezében.

- Kaja! – értett egyet Ula, félig-meddig vonszolva Harryt a baloldali fal mellé, ahol az étel volt.

Tom, aki elengedte a szeretőjét, mikor rájött, hogy Ula mire készül, Perselus mellé lépett, aki összevont szemöldökkel a tömegtől távolabb állt.

- Tudod, hogyan kell szórakozni? – érdeklődött mosolyogva a Sötét Nagyúr.

- Nem – válaszolta a bájitaltan professzor nyugodtan, mielőtt közel hajolt a vezéréhez és úgy suttogott. – Albus és sok más Rendtag itt van. Már figyelmeztettem 'Sabert' és Luciust. Úgy tudom, Blaise, Draco és Theodore kémek, igaz?

- Igen – bólintott Tom, szemei a tömeget pásztázták. – Mordon…

Perselus tekintete körbeszáguldott, hogy aztán rábámuljon az ex-aurorra.

- Amennyire én tudom, nem okozott semmi problémát.

- Furcsa. Az ember azt gondolná, hogy lecsapna a lehetőségre, hogy ennyi sötét varázslót megátkozhasson. – A Sötét Nagyúr szemöldökét ráncolva nézett a paranoiás emberre.

Mintha csak tudná, hogy róla beszélnek, vagy pont, mert észrevette, hogy figyelik, Alastor „Rémszem" Mordon megfordult és éles pillantást vetett a két sötét varázslóra. Perselus szemei összeszűkültek, Tom pedig még jobban összeráncolta a szemöldökét, ahogy Mordon hozzájuk lépett.

- Érdekesnek találom, hogy a vendégek közül olyan sokan viselik a Sötét Jegyet – jegyezte meg társalgási hangnemben Rémszem.

Mindkét mardekáros elővigyázatosan az ex- aurorra szegezte a pálcáját.

- Mit akarsz, Mordon? – sziszegte Perselus.

- Nem sokat – mosolygott Rémszem -, csak…

- Alastor – szólt szárazon Harry, a semmiből tűnve elő az ex- auror könyökénél. – Kérlek, mondd, hogy nem próbálsz szívrohamot okozni Marcusnak és Perselusnak.

- Tennék én ilyet? – Rémszem meglepetten nézett Harryre.

Harry megforgatta a szemeit.

- Igen. - Azután a paranoiás mentora mögött álló két sötét varázslóra pillantott. – Gondoljatok Rémszemre támogatóként, rendben? Ne hagyjátok ijesztgetni magatokat.

A Sötét Nagyúr eltette a pálcáját.

- Ezt _hamarabb_ is megemlíthetted volna, Harry – sziszegte.

- Mi lett volna abban a vicces? – kérdezte Rémszem.

Harry vigyorogva rázta a fejét.

- Megvoltak az okaim, szerelmem. Alastor, menj, zaklasd Albust, vagy ilyesmi.

- Bah. Kirúgsz a kis sötét körödből?

- El veled – nevetett Harry. Az idősebb varázsló egy kacsintás kíséretében eloldalgott, hogy lefoglalja Albust. Harry visszafordult a szeretőjéhez és a bájitaltan professzorhoz.

- Tudjátok, hogy _tényleg_ sajnálom, de elvesztettem egy fogadást, szóval nem tudtam elmondani, amit tudott, míg ő fel nem hozta a témát.

- Fantasztikus – morogta Perselus, eltéve végül a pálcáját.

- Miben állt a fogadás? – kérdezősködött kíváncsian Tom.

Harry halványan elpirult, ami felkeltette Perselus érdeklődését.

- Öhm… semmi fontosban.

- Köpd ki, Potter – mormolta Perselus élvezettől csillogó szemekkel afeletti képességében, hogy meggyötörheti a fiatalabb varázslót.

Harry reménytelenül pillantott végig a termen, mielőtt – a Saber Upwoodnak álcázott – Rodolphus Lestrange-re vetült a pillantása, és felderült.

- Ó, ott van Saber. Beszélnem kell vele. – Szélesen mosolygott, mielőtt sebesen elillant.

Perselus és Tom nézték, ahogy a fiatalember önelégült vigyorral elsiet.

- Elmondod, miről volt szó, igaz? – érdeklődött mellékesen Perselus.

- Persze. – Tom a halálfalója felé fordult. – Mit gondolsz, mi volt az?

- Valószínűleg köze van ahhoz a rejtélyes tetováláshoz, amitek feltételezhetően van – mondta két hang a két sötét varázsló mögül a semmiből. Mindkét férfi gyorsan megfordult, pálcát szegezve a beszélőkre, akik nem bizonyultak másnak, mint Fred és George Weasleynek.

Tom haragos tekintettel engedte le a pálcáját.

- Mikor hallottatok erről?

- Gin – válaszolták kórusban.

- Muszáj lesz beszélnem azzal a kölyökkel.

- Mielőtt megteszed, meg tudnád nekünk mutatni?

- Mit?

Perselus köhintett.

- Azt hiszem, Poppynak szüksége van a segítségemre.

- Ne hagyj itt velük! – kiáltotta Tom, mert Perselus oly módon indult meg, mint aki _egyáltalán nem_ akar elmenekülni.

- Ó, ne aggódj…

- Nem csinálunk semmit, ami fáj…

- Nagyon.

- Tudjátok, úgy tűnik, Ulának szüksége van némi segítségre a puncs körül…

- Jó próbálkozás, Marcus.

- De mindannyian tudjuk, hogy Hermione mindenben segít neki, amiben szüksége van rá.

Tom pillantása Harry pár perccel ezelőtti pillantásához nagyon hasonlóan söpört végig a termen, végül megállapodott Lucius Malfoyon.

- Á! Lucius! Tökéletes. – Elsietett, hogy beszéljen a második emberével.

Az ikrek összenéztek.

- Hát rendben…

- Gondolom, várnunk kell egy másik alkalomra.

- Fenébe.

Aztán elballagtak, hogy megbütyköljék a puncsot.

***

Harry óvatosan figyelte az őt körülvevő kört. Nem szeretett elzárva lenni a legközelebbi kijárattól, főleg, mióta Fred és George megpiszkálták a puncsot valamivel, amit maguknak csináltak, és amit nem hatástalanítottak a karkötők, amit a bulin jelen lévő legtöbb ember viselt. Valójában az egyedüli bulizók, akikre látszólag nem hatott az ital, Harry, Tom, Perselus, Remus Lupin – Harry egyik keresztapja -, Rémszem, Poppy, Petunia Dursley – Harry nagynénje -, Herm, Gerda, Galvin, Luna Lovegood, Fred és George és az ő anyjuk voltak. Harryt nem tudta semmiféle alkohol befolyásolni és úgy tűnt, Lunát és Remust sem. Perselus Bájitalmesterként óvintézkedéseket hozott ilyen dolgok ellen, ahogy Poppy és Tom is. Rémszem csak a saját laposüvegéből és Gerda és Galvin is csak üvegből ivott. Fred és George nyilvánvalóan ellenszert adott az édesanyjuknak, Hermnek és Petuniának, mivel a nők reakciójában nem voltak biztosak.

- Na? Kinyihod őkeh? – motyogta Seamus Finnigan. Nagy részben a barátjára, Blaise Zabinire támaszkodott, mivel majdnem kétszer annyi alkohol volt benne, mint a többiekben, hála berúgási képességének.

Harry sok körülötte lévőhöz hasonlóan az őt körülvevő ajándékkupacra pillantott.

- Őőőő… persze.

- Elösször az enyimet nyisd ki! – szólt Rubeus Hagrid, aki félóriás mivoltának köszönhetően a többiek fölül vigyorgott szélesen. – Gróptól is kapod.

- Jól van. – Harry óvatosan vette át a nagy, rosszul csomagolt dobozt, úgy kezelve, hogy akár haraphat is. Hagridot ismerve, könnyen előfordulhatott volna, de a boldog félóriás most csak a Mézesfalás legjobb csokoládéjából vett egy akkora táblát, ami valószínűleg egy évébe telik Harrynek, hogy megegye.

- Köszi, Hagrid – mondta Harry a nagydarab embernek, aki sugárzott a boldogságtól. – És Grópnak is üzenem, hogy köszi.

- Megmondom.

Luna, láthatóan a felhős mennyezet által lenyűgözve, lábával vakon Harry felé tolt egy dobozt. Harry rámosolygott a boszorkányra, és értve a célzásból kinyitotta azt. Egy fényes új fényképezőgépet talált benne, egy üvegnyi képmozgást előidéző oldat társaságában. Harry bólintott a szeme sarkából őt néző lánynak.

- Köszönöm, Luna. Feltételezem, zsarolásra jó.

Halvány mosoly futott át Luna ajkain, mielőtt gondolataiba merülve Harryre nézett.

- Amire csak használni szeretnéd, természetesen. – A Harry bal válla mögötti helyre pislogott. – Az a puncs elég jó volt, nem gondolod? Talán megyek és szerzek még… - Sokan utána mosolyogtak, ahogy a mondottakhoz híven visszalépkedett az ennivalós asztalhoz. Az összes Junior tudta, hogy Luna nem volt olyan együgyű, mint amilyennek eljátszotta. Valójában ragyogó, csavaros esze volt, habár jól titkolta.

- Elég Lunából, bontsd ki a mi ajándékunkat! – kiáltotta Nymphadora Tonks, kezét a nálánál sokkal magasabb partnere, Kingsley Shacklebolt derekára téve, aki tulajdonképpen most az egyszer élvezte Tonks társaságát, habár ez valószínűleg az alkoholnak volt köszönhető.

Harry felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett a két aurorra, de elvette a könyv formájú ajándékot, amit Tonks nyugodtan az orra elé tolt. Lassan nyitotta ki, csak hogy idegesítse a kettő közül a vadabbikat, aztán halvány meglepetéssel az arcán felpillantott.

- Köszönöm – sikerült kinyögnie, letéve a könyvet a többi, már kibontott ajándékkal együtt.

'_Na, mi az?'_ - kérdezte homlokráncolva Gin.

- A huszadik század metamorfmágiája – mormolta Tom, megragadva a könyvet, kifejezve ezzel a kíváncsiságát. Tonks felé bólintott.

- Meglepően ötletes.

- Hé! – kiáltott fel Tonks, megbántottnak próbálva tűnni. A részegségének köszönhetően ez nem nagyon sikerült.

- Épp dicsér – mondta szárazon Herm, átnyújtva egy másik könyv formájú tárgyat a születésnapos varázslónak. – Tessék, Harry.

- Egy könyv. Miért is nem vagyok meglepve? – forgatta meg Harry a szemeit, megmosolyogva az ideges pillantást, amit kapott, aztán továbblépve kibontotta az ajándékot. A Kézikönyv diákoknak a tanárrá váláshoz című könyv volt benne.

- Oké, _valóban_ nem lep meg. – Mindenki nevetett, míg Herm felhorkant. Harry elvigyorodott.

- Kösz, Herm. Odateszem a többi könyv mellé, amiket az évek során adtál.

Ezzel egy kemény ütést érdemelt ki a tarkójára és egy sokkal hangosabb kör nevetést.

- Ó, tessék, Harry – kuncogott Remus egy _újabb_ könyv formájú ajándékot átnyújtva.

- Akarom én ezt? – érdeklődött Harry szárazon, mindenesetre elvéve az ajándékot.

- Kölyök – mondta Remus szeretettel.

Harry elvigyorodott és kinyitotta. Még szélesebben kezdett vigyorogni, mikor meglátta, mi az.

- Kösz, Remy – mondta, letéve a többi közé az animágiáról szóló könyvet. Remus csak rákacsintott.

- Helyes, mint az ajándéka – morogta Sirius Black, Harry másik keresztapja, Remusra támaszkodva, ahogy Harry elé lökött egy kis dobozt.

- Sirius, szállj le rólam – sóhajtott Remus a szemét forgatva.

- Nem.

- Tapmancs…

- Fogd be, Holdsáp. Tudni akarom, mit gondol Harry.

Remus reménytelen sóhajt hallatott.

Harry megrázta a fejét a két keresztapja felé, aztán kinyitotta a kis csomagot. Belül egy lekicsinyített motor volt.

- Öh…

- Ez egy valódi repülő motor! – mondta Sirius csillogó szemekkel, hirtelen felállva. – Annyit kell csak tenned, hogy visszavarázslod az eredeti méretébe.

- Őőő… Siri, én nem tudok _vezetni_ – mutatott rá Harry türelmesen.

- Semmi gond! Megtanítalak!

- Ó, édes Merlin! – nyögött fel Tom. – Black, ha Harryn csak egy _karcolás_ is lesz, én…

- Igen, igen – intette le Sirius az öregebb varázslót. – Nem fogom bántani az ágyasodat, Brutus.

- Sirius! – kiáltott fel Remus.

- Mi van?!

- _Hölgyek_ is jelen vannak! – vágta rá egyszerre Harry és Poppy, majd felnevettek. A többiek meglepett pillantásokat váltottak, ahogy Remus megpofozta Siriust és Tom a bajsza alatt mormogott valamit vacsorára való hot dogokról.

- Ó, tessék – nyújtott át Molly Weasley egy kis táskát. – Arthurtól, Charlie-tól, Billtől, Ginnytől és tőlem.

Harry előhúzta a benne lévő dolgokat és élvezettel mosolygott a nagy zöld, kötött gyapjútakaró fölött, aminek a közepében a Griffendél címer volt.

- Pompás!

- Jaj, ne… - sóhajtotta Tom, arcát a tenyerébe rejtve. Mindenki nevetett szegény mardekároson.

- A rohadt életbe! – Harry kiáltására mindenki újra ránézett. Egy kis gyűrűre pislogott.

'_Nekem adtad a családod gyűrűjét, gondoltam, megérdemled a Weasley család gyűrűjét. Anya és Apa egyetértettek.'_ mondta segítőkészen Gin.

Harry szótlanul húzta fel a gyűrűt a jobb kezére, köszönetképp bólintva pótcsaládjának. Molly, Arthur és Bill mind visszamosolyogtak. Gin egyszerűen átugrotta az ajándékkört, hatalmas ölelésben részesítette a bátyját, és azután kiugrott a körből.

- Milyen megható – jelentette ki Perselus szarkasztikusan, mielőtt átnyújtotta az ő dobozát.

Harry vigyorgott.

- Fogadni mernék. – Kinyitotta a férfi ajándékát. Egy olyan bájitalos láda volt benne, amiről Harry tudta, hogy meg van bűvölve, hogy mindig tele legyen. A láda olyan bájitalokat tartalmazott, mint az Álomtalan Álom ital, Nyugtató Főzet és Veritaserum. Harry a férfi felé bólintott.

- Kösz, Persi.

- Miért kell neked ehhez a francos névhez ragaszkodnod?! – sziszegte Perselus dühösen, ahogy az emberek elrejtették a mosolyukat körülötte.

- Mert ez téged annyira bosszant – válaszolta őszintén Harry, felvéve egy újabb ajándékot, ez alkalommal az ikrekét. Kinyitotta, miközben Perselus fortyogott, aztán örömében elvigyorodott.

- Hacsak nem szeretnél az új kísérletem alanya lenni, természetesen.

Perselus óvatosan figyelte a dobozt, amiből kinézett néhány nagyon mocskos csínyt.

- Feltételezem, jó lesz a név.

- Nagyszerű! – Harry összekacsintott az ikrekkel és letette a dobozt. – Következő?

- Tessék! – Parvati Patil átnyújtott egy dobozt Harrynek, mellette ikernővére, Padma mosolygott.

Harry kibontotta az ajándékot és egy mágikus emlékkönyvet talált benne, az elkészítéséhez szükséges anyagokkal.

- Állati! Köszönöm, hölgyeim. – Rákacsintott a két boszorkányra, két hasonló lányos vihogást váltva ki ezzel.

Tom ráütött a tarkójára.

- Fejezd be a vendégekkel való flörtölést, te kölyök.

Harry csókot dobott a szeretőjének, aztán megfordult, hogy átvegyen Deantől egy tekercset. Mikor kinyitotta, egy gyönyörű rajzot talált benne magáról, amint nézi, ahogy Tom marcusi álcájában Ulával vitatkozik, amint azt gyakran tették. Szerető mosolyt villantott a képre, aztán Deanre vigyorgott.

- Ki fogom tenni a termembe.

Dean felnevetett.

- Pompás!

- Na nem, nem fogod! – mondta Tom, próbálva megkaparintani a sértő műalkotást Harrytől, aki könnyűszerrel eltartotta azt szeretőjétől, annak ellenére, hogy ő volt az alacsonyabb.

Ula halvány mosollyal kikapta Harry kezéből a pergament. Megvizsgálta, aztán elvigyorodott.

- Tökéletes! Marcusnak is a legjobb oldalát mutatja!

- Mi?! Te kis szörnyeteg!

A tömeg felnevetett, mikor Tom üldözni kezdte Ulát körbe a teremben. A nevetés megkétszereződött, mikor Harry előkapta az új fényképezőgépét és lefényképezte őket.

- Tökéletes! – hívta oda kettejüket, hangos nevetést váltva ki Ulából, a Sötét Nagyúrból pedig egy reménytelen sóhajt. – Most már hozd vissza, Ula. Szerelmem, itt is duzzoghatsz – parancsolta Harry nyugodtan, mielőtt visszafordult a jól szórakozó tömeghez. – Következő?

Fawkes egy kis csomaggal a karmai közt Harryhez repült, és leereszkedett a fiú vállára.

°°A vén bolondtól és tőlem°° mondta Fawkes egyedülálló nyelvén. °°És szeretnék később négyszemközt beszélni veled.°°

Harry éles pillantást vetett a főnixre, aztán észrevéve Albus zavarodott pillantását, bólintott.

- Rendben. – Elvette a csomagot, és óvatosan kinyitotta, s elakadó lélegzettel meredt a főnixkönnyel teli kis fiolára. Mindenki, akinek volt egy kis esze, tudta, milyen értékes a főnixkönny. Nem számított, mennyire volt mérges Harry az igazgatóra és a madárra, akire az életét rábízta volna, nem tehetett róla, de meghatotta az ajándék.

- Köszönöm, Albus, Fawkes.

Albus meghajtotta a fejét a fiú felé.

- Nagyon szívesen, Harry, kedves fiam.

- Részeg? – érdeklődött csendesen a vállán ülő madártól.

°°Ki tudja?°° jött szárazon a válasz, mielőtt Fawkes visszarepült a gazdájához. Harry csak vigyorgott.

- Nesze, te szörnyeteg – mondta Rémszem, Harry felé lökve egy csomagot. A fiú könnyen elkapta, és önelégülten mentorára vigyorgott. – Nagyon jó. Még vannak reflexeid. Akkor nyisd ki.

Harry a szemeit forgatta az ex- aurorra, aztán kinyitotta az ajándékot. Egy sötét energiával körülvett amulett volt benne. Kihúzta a hozzá tartozó kártyát, elolvasta, aztán elvigyorodott, mielőtt feltette az amulettes karkötőjére.

- Kösz, vén fasz – mondta, a tenyerén elégetve a papírt a rajta lévő magyarázattal együtt.

- Nincs mit, kis szemétláda – válaszolta nyugodtan Rémszem.

_Mire jó?_ – kíváncsiskodott Tom, ahogy Harry elvette a következő ajándékot.

_Átlát a sötét varázslattal, bájitallal meg hasonlókkal előidézett láthatatlanságon. A bűbájokon is átlát_ – válaszolta Harry, miközben kinyitotta a Rodolphustól és öccsétől, Rabastantól kapott dobozt.

- Állati! – kiáltott fel, kihúzva a késdobáló szettet. – Kösz, Saber!

- Semmiség – válaszolta hidegen Rodolphus.

Harry tudván, hogy a hűvös válasz pusztán színjáték, elvigyorodott és elvette a csomagot, amit Narcissa Malfoy nyújtott felé mosolyogva. Egy sötétzöld nyári köpeny volt benne, a hátán egy hamvaiból feléledő arany főnixszel. A fiú egy hosszú percig csak arra volt képes, hogy szótlanul meredjen az ajándékra.

- Azt hiszem, tetszik neki – mormolta Tom, kivéve Harry kezéből a köpenyt, hogy jobban rálásson a részletekre. – Ez _valóban_ szép.

Harry bágyadtan bólintott.

- Köszönöm – mondta lágyan.

- Bármikor, a kedvenc világos varázslónknak – válaszolta Narcissa egy széles mosoly kíséretében.

Harry jó pár emberrel együtt nevetett, bár Albus szemöldök ráncolva nézte Malfoyékat.

- Tessék – nyújtott át Petunia egy kicsi ajándékot. Harry óvatosan átvette és kinyitotta. Ismét elhagyták a szavak, ahogy az édesanyjáról, Petuniáról és a nagyszüleiről készült fényképekkel teli albumra bámult. – Sok ilyet találtam, amikor a nyár elején a padlást takarítottam – tudod, mekkora rendetlenség van ott – és gondoltam, tetszene neked – mondta Petunia lágyan.

Tomon és Petunián kívül mindenkit meglepett, hogy Harry felállva a székéből, az albumot megragadva odament a nagynénjéhez és szorosan megölelte. Petunia elmosolyodott, és ő is átölelte unokaöccsét.

- Kösz – suttogta Harry.

- Szívesen – válaszolta Petunia puszit adva a fiúnak. – Most menj, fejezd be a cuccok kicsomagolását.

- Igen Petunia néni – kuncogott Harry, eltolva magát a nőtől. Miközben visszaült, gyorsan megtörölte a szemét, mintha könnyeket törölne le, de mikor mosolyogva újra felemelte a fejét, a szemei tökéletesen szárazak voltak. – Akkor mi a következő?

Minerva McGalagony, a Roxfort Átváltoztatástan professzora a fiú elé lebegtetett egy hatalmas dobozt.

- Valójában Poppy ajándékához jár – tette hozzá visszafojtott nevetéstől rángatózó ajkakkal.

Harry pislogott, majd kinyitotta a dobozt. Izgatott hangot hallatott, és elkezdte átnézni a tartalmát.

- Kösz, Minnie! – tette hozzá gyorsan.

Minerva megrázta a fejét, szemei jókedvtől csillogtak.

- Szívesen, Harry.

- Mi az? – kíváncsiskodott közelebb hajolva Herm.

- Hát, Poppy nekem adta Csirkefogó egyik cicáját, szóval Minnie adott egy csomó cuccot Füstöshöz – mondta felpillantva, izgatott hangon Harry.

Hermione pislogott.

- Éér... tem...

Poppy felnevetett és előhúzta a kis sötétszürke cicát a talárjából.

- Gondolom, róla beszélsz, nem, Harry?

Harry szemei felcsillantak és felugrott, hogy gyengéden a karjaiba vegye a cicát.

- Hahó, Füstös. Látom, anyukád végül elengedett, mi?

- Muti, muti! – követelte Ula a róla gondoskodó varázsló előtt ugrálva.

Harry szigorú pillantást vetett a gondozottjára.

- Légy _nagyon_ óvatos vele. Nagyon fiatal, és ha bántod, egészen Voldemortig átkozlak. Vetted?

Ula komolyan bólintott, aztán elragadtatva vette át a kiscicát.

- Annyira _pici_.

- Egyel több ok, hogy óvatos légy vele – mondta Tom a lány mögé állva. Rámosolygott a cicára.

- Nagyon szép, Poppy.

Poppy sugárzott.

- Harry? – szólt óvatosan Pansy Parkinson. Harry mosolyogva nézett fel a barátjára. – Tessék – adott át egy kis borítékot. Draytől, Tedtől, 'Binitől, Seamtől és tőlem.

Harry bólintott és kinyitotta a borítékot.

- Klassz! – mondta, kihúzva egy jegyet, ami az augusztus közepi texasi Amerika és Kanada közti kviddics döntőre szólt, a legfelső sorba. – Ti öten elképesztőek vagytok! – vigyorgott barátaira.

- Jé, _kösz_, Har – mondta szárazon Draco Malfoy.

Pan belebokszolt Draco karjába.

- Ne is törődj Drayjel. Meg van sértődve, mert magunknak nem tudtunk jegyet szerezni a legfelső sorba.

- Hol fogtok ülni? – ráncolta Harry a szemöldökét.

- Rögtön a legfelső sor alatt – válaszolta Theodore Nott vigyorogva. – Dray csak gyerekeskedik.

- És hol az _én_ jegyem? – tudakolta Tom Ulán áthajolva, hogy éles pillantást vethessen a négy mardekárosra és a griffendélesre.

- Nincs szerencséd, Marcus. Nem volt több hely – sóhajtotta Blaise.

_Megszerezték, szerelmem_ – mondta gyorsan Harry szeretője elméjében. – _Van itt egy cetli erről. Csak nem szeretnék, ha Dumbli rájönne, hogy te is mész._

Tom összeráncolta a homlokát.

- Amerikaiak – motyogta sötéten, zsörtölődve állva fel. Ted, Draco, Pan, Blaise és Seam elég megkönnyebbültnek tűnt.

'_Ó! Még egy ajándék!'_ mondta Gin hirtelen.

- Azt hittem azt nem nyilvánosan adjuk oda – sziszegte Ted a barátnőjének.

- Ja, Gin, tartsd magad a megbeszéltekhez – morogta Padma.

Harry összeszűkült szemmel nézett a jelenlévő Juniorokra. Rossz érzése volt az ajándékával kapcsolatban, főleg, ha a Sötét Rendbeli összes emberének köze volt hozzá.

- Mi az?

'_Gondoltam, így viccesebb'_ jelentette ki Gin, aztán átnyújtott bátyjának egy jókora dobozt. _'Nyisd ki.'_

- Mi halottak vagyunk... – nyögte Draco, arcát kezeibe temetve.

- Én figyelmeztettelek – válaszolta Remus.

- Ó, nem t'om – kezdte Fred csillogó szemekkel.

- _Jó_ is lehet – értett egyet George.

Harry egy utolsó elővigyázatos pillantást lövellt Juniorjai felé, aztán kinyitotta a dobozt. Egy hosszú percig tökéletesen meghökkenve bámult a tartalmára, mielőtt nevetésben tört ki. – Ez az, amiért sokatoknak soha nem szabadott volna összebarátkozni – mondta levegő után kapkodva.

- Mi az? – kíváncsiskodott Ula, közelebb jőve, hogy belenézzen a dobozba.

Molly ért oda előbb.

- Talán, ha idősebb leszel, kicsim – mondta, bezárva a dobozt.

Tom, magasabb lévén a kövérkés, vörös hajú boszorkánynál, elvette a dobozt és belenézett.

- Hát, nem is tudom. Ezek akár viccesek is lehetnek. – Felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett Harryre, mialatt az összes Junior,nyitott szájjal a megrázkódtatástól, őt bámulta. – Mit gondolsz, szerelmem?

Harry Rodolphusra pillantott.

- Hé, Saber, meg tudsz tanítani az ostor használatára?

Rodolphus elfehéredett, csakúgy, mint a legtöbben azok közül, akik nem tudták, mit tartalmaz a csomag.

- Én... őőő... – a halálfaló óvatos sóhajt hallatott. – Talán nem én vagyok az, Potter, akihez ilyen fajta tanácsért fordulnod kellene.

- Milyen fajta tanácsért? – követelte Ula. Sirius odahajolt és súgott valamit a kislány fülébe, amitől Ulának eltorzult az arca. – Hermione, aludhatok nálad ma éjszaka?

A terem nevetéssel telt meg, ahogy Tom Harry mellé rakta a dobozt.

- Valójában az a bilincs még hasznos is lehet – említette meg a Sötét Nagyúr.

- Önként jelentkezel, hogy kipróbáld? – érdeklődött Harry édesen.

- Csak ha te próbálod ki a péniszgyűrűt – suttogta Tom Harry fülébe.

Harry arca lángba borult, majd arcon ütötte a férfit.

- Szörnyeteg.

- Te kezdted – mutatott rá Tom.

- Ti ketten _furák_ vagytok – jelentette ki Ula, újabb nevetéshullámot indítva.

- Azt hittem, tudtad – mormolta Tom.

- Puncsot valaki? – Luna hangja keresztüllebegett az elhaló nevetésen, ami csak felélénkítette azt. Luna halványan mosolygott, úgy tűnt, mintha több millió mérföldre lenne tőlük.

***

- Szóval mit gondolsz? Semmi Ula, ezek az új játékok...

Harry meglepett pillantást vetett a Sötét Nagyúrra.

- Mi lenne, ha ma este csak aludnánk?

Tom még szorosabbra fogta az ölelését Harry körül. Harryék szobájában ültek a kandalló előtt, a táncoló lángnyelveket nézve.

- Na ez az, amit nem hall tőled mindennap az ember.

Harry békésen lehunyta a szemeit.

- Gyanítom, nem.

Tom a fiú fejére hajtotta a sajátját.

- Fáradt vagy?

- Gondolom igen – értett egyet Harry egy sóhajjal.

- Eh. Érzelmileg kimerítő egy nap – tisztázta Tom, majd megcsókolta Harry feje búbját. – Szeretnél aludni menni, szerelmem?

Harry megrázta a fejét.

- Aludhatunk itt?

- Persze. – Tom elmosolyodott és kényelembe helyezte magukat a díványon. Harry rajta pihent. – Aludj, drága kölyök.

Harry halványan elmosolyodott.

- Szép álmokat, szörnyeteg.

Tom kuncogott.

***

Harry az új irodájában az íróasztala mögül óvatosan szemezett Fawkesszal. A főnix egyszer csak egy lángcsóva kíséretében megjelent és kényelmesen elhelyezkedett az egyik szék háttámláján, amit Harry az asztala elé tett.

Fawkes szólalt meg először.

°°Mérges vagy rám.°°

- Bíztam benned – értett egyet hidegen Harry.

°°Harry, _Voldemort_ volt abban a házban!°°

- Tisztában voltam vele.

A főnix szomorúan nézett a fiatal varázslóra.

°°Miért?°°

- Úgysem értenéd – Harry visszafordult a könyvhöz, amit a madár megjelenése előtt olvasott.

Fawkes rárepült az asztalára, pontosan arra a részre állva, amit Harry épp olvasott, kiérdemelve ezzel egy hideg pillantást.

°°Segíts megértenem, Harry°° kérte a főnix.

°°Mit ajánlott Brutus, ami rávett, hogy oldalt válts? Mi változtatott a Sötét Oldal kémjévé?°

Harry nehéz sóhajt hallatott.

- Mit _gondolsz_, mit ajánlottak nekem, Fawkes?

Fawkes pislogott.

°°Nem szerelmet, ami később kialakulhatott.°° Harry vonakodva bólintott. °°Bosszút? Hatalmat? Egyik sem jellemző rád.°°

- Nem ismersz annyira, mint ahogy hiszed, Fawkes.

°°Kezdem belátni.°° A madár halk hangot hallatott, amit Harry sóhajtásnak fordított.

°°Szerepet játszott a bosszú a döntésedben?°°

Harry egy percig gondolkodva ráncolta a szemöldökét, aztán megrázta a fejét.

- Nem. A feltétel nélküli elfogadás volt, ami hozzájuk vezetett.

°°Hozzájuk? Voldemorthoz is?°°

Harry ajka mosolytól rándult meg.

- Mondhatjuk így is.

Fawkes furcsán nézett Harryre.

°°Már értem, miért akart a Süveg a Mardekárba tenni.°° Harry lehajtotta a fejét. °°Kicsoda Marcus Brutus?°°

- Nem az, akinek gondolod, de talán az, akitől félsz, hogy ő az – válaszolta Harry titokzatosan, előhúzva és meghúzva az előző évben Rémszemtől kapott laposüveget.

A főnix szemei összeszűkültek, majd nagyra tágultak.

°°Voldemort!°°

Harry éles pillantást vetett a főnixre.

- Igen. És egy gondolat: a tavalyi év egészét itt tanítva töltötte és egyetlen diákot sem bántott.

Fawkes megrázta a fejét.

°°Egy ilyen dolog nem lehetséges és mégis, tudnám, ha hazudnál...°° Felnézett Harry szemeibe. °°Ezen gondolkodnom kell.°°

- Ne akard, hogy megszűnjön a beléd vetett bizalmam – figyelmeztette Harry olyan hideg hangon, amire Fawkes sosem számított volna a fiatal varázslótól, és remélte, hogy többet nem is fogja hallani. – Ha bármit is elmondasz Albusnak ebből a beszélgetésből, biztos vagyok benne, hogy hamar el fog érkezni a Hamvadó Napod. – A zöld szemek veszélyesen villogtak. – És higgy nekem, ha azt mondom, ebből már nem fogsz feléledni.

Fawkes a megértés jeleként bólintott, félve a varázslótól, aki a születése óta az elsőként nem fogadta a bizalmába, majd eltűnt egy lángoszlopban.

Harry szemöldökráncolva fordult vissza a könyvéhez. Még mindig bízott Fawkesban; a főnix végül is nem adta tovább, hogy a Mardekár Kúriában tartózkodtak, de ez az utolsó kicsit aggasztotta. Ha Fawkes újra elárulja Albusnak, meg kell ölnie a madarat. Nem volt kerülőút. Még akkor is megtartotta volna szeretője titkait, ha az az életébe került volna.

Egy sóhaj kíséretében Harry felállt, és elhagyta az irodáját, hogy megkeresse Füstöst és Ulát.

-

-

Észrevételeket, kritikát az író nevében is szívesen fogadunk :)


	2. Chapter 2

Itt a 2. fejezet (figyelmeztetések az elsőnél).

Minden jog J. K. Rowlingot és Batsutousai-t illeti.

Magyar szerűre ferdítette Rowena, aztán Gabi magyarosította.

2. fejezet

-

Amikor szeptember elsején a felsőbb évesek elkezdték megtölteni a Nagytermet, a legtöbbjük felpillantott, hogy lássa, ki lesz az új Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tanár. Mindannyian kíváncsiak voltak, mennyi ideig marad. A férfi a rettegett Bájitaltan professzor és a szigorú javasasszony között ült. Úgy tűnt, mindkettővel boldogul, mivel ők hárman csendesen beszélgettek. Piton, ahogy Madam Pomfrey is, időnként végigjáratta a tekintetét az érkező diákokon. Ellenben az új tanár alig pazarolt egy pillantást rájuk, mintha feljebbvalónak érezné magát.

- Mit gondolsz az új fickóról? – kérdezte a másodéves griffendéles Ronan Rockwell barátaitól.

Storm Ambrose csillogó arany szemekkel nézett fel a férfira.

- Helyes.

- Gazdagnak látszik – tette hozzá Victor McKinley, ráncolva az orrát a férfi tökéletes, zöld köpenyét látva.

- És mardekárosnak. Nem csoda, hogy olyan jól kijön a Rohadékkal – értett egyet Neal Wakely, elfordulva a férfitól.

- Csodálnám, ha egyedülálló lenne – sóhajtott Storm.

- Tulajdonképpen foglalt – közölte Ula Thorald, leülve legjobb barátja, Ronan mellé. Ők ketten a nyár folyamán bagolypostán keresztül békültek ki az előző évi undok összeveszést követően. – És griffendéles volt.

- Ismered? – fordult Storm a lányhoz, hosszú, ezüstös hajával arcon legyintve Victort. – Szerinted van esélyem?

Ula meglepetten nézett a másik lányra.

- Higgy nekem, nem _akarnál_ beleesni – ugratta csíntalanul fénylő szemekkel. _Ha Harry nem vigyáz, év végére rajongói klubja is lesz_ – nevetett magában a lány.

- Ula itt töltötte a nyár második felét – válaszolt Ronan, érzékelve, hogy mi lesz a következő kérdés. – Valószínűleg mostanra az összes tanárt keresztnévről ismeri.

- Nem igazán – mormogta Ula, elképzelve a komoly McGalagonyt, aki hamarabb táncolna vacsora közben meztelenül a tanári asztalon, minthogy megengedje egy diáknak, hogy a keresztnevén szólítsa. Ennek ellenére mind a helyi ápolónőnek, mind a helyi denevérnek megismerte a jó oldalát, és gyakran szólította őket a keresztnevükön. Harry sokszor figyelmeztette, hogy ezzel a szokásával fel kell hagynia. A kis Túlélő laza pasi lévén nem bánta, ha egy diák a keresztnevén szólította, főleg, ha az a testvére volt, vagy nyári védence. Perselus Piton és Poppy Pomfrey ezt nem szerették annyira, kiváltképp Perselus.

- Szóval, hogy hívják az új srácot? – kíváncsiskodott érdeklődően előrehajolva Neal. A többiek várakozva néztek rá.

Ula megrántotta a vállát.

- Nem emlékszem. Nézzétek, itt vannak az elsőévesek!

A másodéves griffendélesek enyhén bosszankodva összenéztek, majd figyelmüket a beosztás felé fordították.

-/-

- Úgy tűnik már rajongói klubod is van, Harry – kuncogott Poppy.

- Csodálatos – lökte a borsót a tányérjára Harry. – Magamat kellett volna adnom.

- Akkor még jobban bámulnának – mutatott rá Perselus belekortyolva a borába. Már leellenőrizte, biztosra menve, hogy a mellette ülő fiatalember nem tervezett semmit a tanári asztalon lévő étellel vagy itallal, így tökéletesen boldog volt, hogy nyugodtan ehet.

- Tudom – sóhajtott Harry, aztán homlokát ráncolva lenézett a tányérjára. – Hogy tudott Herm megint meglógni az évnyitó lakomáról?

- Az ikrek – mondta Poppy cseppnyi nevetéssel a hangjában. Ez még csak a harmadik alkalom volt, hogy Harry rákérdezett. – Miattuk, és hogy hivatalosan nem a tanári kar tagja. Fricset sem látod, ugye?

- Nem – sóhajtott Harry letéve a villáját. – Kérdés mindkettőtökhöz.

- Nem engedem, hogy tengerimalacként használj – mondta gyorsan Perselus.

Harry elmosolyodott.

- Biztos?

- Harry, ne kínozd szegény Perselust – horkantott fel Poppy a fiúra villantva egy halvány mosolyt.

- Aligha szegény – horkantott Harry.

- Mi a kérdésed, Potter? – kérdezte Perselus egy bosszankodó sóhaj kíséretében.

Harry elvigyorodott.

- Mindkettőtöknek felajánlom a szolgálataimat, ha valaha is segítségre lenne szükségetek egy-két bájital elkészítésében.

- Unatkozol? – kérdezte Poppy, gyengéd pillantást vetve a fiatal varázslóra.

- Igen – sóhajtott drámaian Harry.

- Köszönöm, de nem – vágott közbe nyugodtan Perselus. – Mindazonáltal észben fogom tartani, ha szükségem lesz valakire, aki hozzávalókat hoz. – Önelégülten Harryre vigyorgott.

Harry elvigyorodott. - Alig várom. – Perselus bólintott, aztán Harry visszafordult a javasasszonyhoz. – Poppy?

- Ó, én valószínűleg hébe-hóba meg foglak kérni. Az is segít, hogy legalább a medimágia alapjait ismered.

- Mi?! Csak az _alapjait_?! Ugyan már, Poppy! Kicsit több bizalmat, ha lennél oly kedves! – nyafogta Harry.

- Ó, hallgass már. Nézd, Albus most fogja üdvözölni a diákokat – kuncogott Poppy.

- Üdvözlöm a diákokat egy újabb roxforti év kezdetén. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy legtöbbetek fejből tudja a beszédem nagy részét, de tartsatok velem még egyszer, mialatt elmondom az újaknak – mondta Albus. A puszta jelenléte elcsendesítette a Nagytermet, ahogy felállt. – A Tiltott Rengeteg - ahogy a neve is mondja - tiltott. Amint tudjátok, a folyosón tilos a mágia használata. A tiltott tárgyak listája megtalálható Frics úr irodájában, úgy hiszem, a Weasley ikrek összes jelenlegi és jövőbeni áruja is rajta van valahol, szóval én a helyetekben vigyáznék, mivel kapnak el. – Az utolsó megjegyzése a legtöbb diákot – akik tekintetüket az új, rejtélyes Kivédés tanárra szegezték, aki, mint mindenki más a tanára karból, Albust nézte, mintha ő lenne az univerzum legérdekesebb dolga – nevetésre késztette.

Az igazgató kuncogott.

- Látom, nem lehet félrevezetni titeket. Jól van. – Harryre pillantott, aki bólintott és lassan felállt, időt adva az öregebb varázslónak, hogy elfoglalja a helyét, mielőtt cselekedett.

Egy sugárzó mosoly kíséretében Harry hirtelen megjelent saját alakjában, felszisszenéseket és ijedt kiáltásokat váltva ki az egész teremben.

- A legtöbben ismertek, akik nem, hát, ti vagytok a szerencsések – kacsintott. Vigyora kiszélesedett a nevetés hatására, amit kapott. – Harry Potter vagyok, és Zsíros Szemétládák elleni Védekezést fogok tanítani nektek, szörnyetegek.

- Potter… - morogta Perselus, nem- annyira-nyilvánvalóan élvezve Harry kis előadását, mint akárki más a teremben.

Harry zavartan pislogott.

- Elnézést, professzor, szüksége van valamire? – érdeklődött kollégájától, miután meggyőződött róla, hogy ki beszél hozzá.

Perselus nagyot sóhajtott.

- Úgy tűnik, Mr. Potter, hogy a hírnév nem minden.

- Már megint hülyeséget beszélsz, öreg – gúnyolódott Harry, azután visszafordult a többiekhez. A diákok fele alig leplezett félelemmel meredt Perselusra, a többiek tiszteletteljesen néztek Harryre. – Órán találkozunk – tette hozzá titokzatos hangon Harry, mielőtt Albus felé bólintva visszaült.

Ahogy a teremben mindenki tapsolni kezdett, Poppy a fiúra vigyorgott.

- Kölyök.

- Aha. Most már mindannyian látjátok, mivel érdemeltem ki ezt a nevet.

- Azt hiszem, azzal eddig is tisztában voltunk – morogta sötéten Perselus. – És ne nevezz öregnek.

- Zavarja az önbecsülésed, Persi?

- Úgy _nézek_ ki, mint Albus Dumbledore?

- Ó, nem is tudom…

- Hagy abba Perselus kínzását – nevetett Poppy. – Nézd, Albus elküldte őket, amíg nem figyeltünk. – A nő felállt. – Én elmentem aludni.

- Jó éjt, Poppy – mondta mosolyogva Harry.

- Jó éjt – értett egyet Perselus.

Poppy rámosolygott mindkét sötét varázslóra, aztán eltűnt.

- Azt hiszem, hagyom a rajongói klubodnak, hogy azt higgyék, biztonságban elérhető vagy – mormogta Perselus felállva és arrafelé biccentve, ahol Ula és a barátai álltak.

Harry felsóhajtott.

- Nagyszerű. Akkor holnap, reggelinél.

- Pontosan. – A sötét ember kiúszott a teremből, ahogy Harry felállt.

- Tudjátok, harapok – mondta Harry, lelépve az emelvényről, amin az asztal állt. Ula majdnem azonnal a karjai közé vetette magát. Harry ijedtségében megmerevedett egy fél másodpercre, mielőtt megölelte volna. – Mi a baj, Ula?

Ula arcán széles mosollyal nézett fel rá.

- Csak látni akartam, hogyan reagálsz.

- Tényleg? – érdeklődött Harry.

Ula elvigyorodott. - Ja. Mit akarsz tenni ezzel kapcsolatban?

- Az egyetlen dolog, amit tehetek, természetesen – válaszolt Harry sóhajtva. - CSIKI TÁMADÁS!

Ula kacagva sikított, ahogy a fiatalember vigyorogva megcsiklandozta. – Kegyelem, kegyelem – kiáltotta végül nevetés közben.

- Sajnálom. _Annak_ a szónak nem ismerem a jelentését – állította Harry kegyetlenül tovább csikizve a lányt.

'_Bratyó, néha olyan fájdalmas tudsz lenni'_ – jelent meg Harry arca előtt.

Harry abbahagyta védence csiklandozását, hogy húga felé fordulhasson. – Helló, Gin! Már vagy egy hete nem láttalak!

'_Tényleg?'_ – Gin szemeit forgatta a varázsló felé, ahogy odasétált. _'Hát akkor, Professzor, segítene nekem felkísérni ezeket a kölyköket a hálótermeikbe?'_

Harry elvigyorodott. – Persze, hugi.

- Vegyél a hátadra! – követelte azonnal Ula.

Harry a szemeit forgatta. – Marcusnak igaza van. Úgy viselkedsz, mint egy ötéves – jelentette ki, ahogy lehajolt, hogy a hátára vegye a lányt.

Ula finoman megpofozta a varázslót a korára tett megjegyzés miatt. – Ez vicces. Legtöbbször ugyanolyan rosszul viselkedik, mint én.

Harry felnevetett. – Tudom. Bájos.

- _Furcsa_ vagy.

'_Hát, nem t'om. Én mindig azt gondoltam, hogy ez aranyos'_ – mondta Gin, ahogy a griffendéles csoport a Nagyterem ajtaja felé indult.

Ula a szemeit forgatta. – Mindegy, Gin. Hé, figyi, Harry!

- Hmm?

- Jössz egy galleonnal.

- Tényleg? Miért?

- Ja. – Ula meghúzta a haját. – Storm megkérdezte, hogy szingli vagy-e, mielőtt bárki kíváncsi lett volna a nevedre.

- Hé! – Storm enyhén bosszús pillantást vetett az aranybarna hajú lányra.

- Megtetted – dobta be Victor. – Tisztán emlékszem, mivelhogy telement a szám _hajjal_.

- Ha nem akartad, meg kellett volna mozdítanod a fejed.

- _Neked_ kellene levágatnod a hajad!

- Abbahagyhatjátok – mondta Harry lágyan, befejezve a vitát. – Az egyik barátom megtanított, hogyan kell meglehetősen különleges kontyokat készíteni, ami a te hajaddal jól fog működni.

Gin megfordult, hogy bátyjára pislogjon. – _'Mikor lett belőled ilyen jó tündér?'_

Harry elfintorodott. – Áucs. Tudod, te is kontykészítést tanulnál, ha Pan hirtelen minden egyes divatlapját meg akarná mutatni neked.

Gin összerezzent. _'Nem, kösz. Egyszer elég volt.'_

- Én is így gondoltam.

- Öhm, Professzor! – szólalt meg Ronan óvatosan, ahogy a torony bejáratához közeledtek.

- Mi az, Mr. Rockwell? – kérdezte közömbösen Harry.

- Őőő, hallottam anyukámat valamilyen párbaj-körről beszélni…

Harry intett a csoportnak, hogy álljanak meg, és bólintott. – Erről majd többet fogsz hallani az első óránkon. – Letérdelt, hogy Ulát letegye, aztán a hat griffendélesre mosolygott. – Jól néztek ki. Gin, tudod, hogy lépj kapcsolatba velem, ha valami történik, igaz?

'_IGEN, Harry. És azt hiszem, jól tudom kezelni a dolgokat, köszönöm szépen'_ – morogta a lány, miközben felnyúlt, hogy kifényesítse az új Iskolaelső kitűzőjét.

- Abban nem kételkedem – válaszolta Harry őszintén. Ő volt az, aki felvetette, hogy a húgából kitűnő Iskolaelső lenne. Albusnak először nem tetszett az ötlet, de a lány keresztgyermekei iránt mutatott felelősségtudata bebizonyította, hogy jó lesz. Az iskolaelső fiú valamelyik hollóhátas volt, aki roxforti karrierjének nagy részét a könyvtárban töltötte, és majdnem kitűnő jegyeket kapott.

- Alhatok nálad ma este, Harry? – kezdett hirtelen könyörögni Ula.

Harry türelmes pillantást vetett a lányra. – Nem, Ula. Ezt már megbeszéltük. Két hét a Griffendél-toronyban, mielőtt elkezdheted búvóhelynek használni a szobámat – mondta a Kis Túlélő egy gyengéd mosoly kíséretében. – Hát akkor, van pár dolog, amit el kéne…

'_Úgy érted, Marcus itt van'_ – jelentette ki Gin vigyorogva.

- Mondtam én ilyet? – rázta a fejét Harry. – Na, menjetek. Aludjatok valamennyit. Nagy nap lesz a holnap.

- Ez csak az év első napja – horkantott Ronan.

Harry szemei pajkosan megcsillantak. – Tudom.

- Csínyt tervezel? – sikkantott fel Ula.

- 'Éjt. – kiáltott vissza Harry, mielőtt a bejárati csarnok elszórt árnyiba veszett volna.

- Egyszer úgyis kitalálom, hogy csinálja ezt – mormogta Ula, mielőtt bevezette a többieket a klubhelyiségbe. Gin pusztán elmosolyodott magában és becsusszant a csoport után. _Ő_ tudta, hogy csinálta Harry ezt a kis eltűnést.

_**NYISSZ***_

Harry a terem árnyékos sarkából mosolygott az első osztályra. Csak véletlen volt, hogy pont a másodéves griffendélesek és mardekárosok voltak azok. Harry kíváncsi lett volna rá, hogy ezt vajon Albus szándékosan intézte-e így. Persze, elnézve Cyrus Yorkot és a haverját, Morgan Munrót, amint undok pillantást vetnek Ulára és Ronanra, arra késztette Harryt, hogy azt gondolja, az igazgató pusztán mindegyikőjüket az ő útjába küldte, abban reménykedve, hogy ő valahogy le tudja őket nyugtatni.

Morgan, abban a hitben, hogy biztonságban van, elvigyorodott és felállt. – Szóval, Thorald, hallom a Sötét Nagyúrral töltötted a nyarat. – Az összes mardekáros, kivéve Babette Kernt – akit kiközösítettek – nevetett, míg Ula úgy tett, mintha ott sem lennének, és mindent megtett, hogy Ronant megakadályozza, hogy bekapja a csalit. Tudta, hogy Harry ott van valahol a teremben.

- Szóval, hányszor _Cruciózott_ meg, te kis ribanc? – dobta be Juno Baddock, miközben a körmeit piszkálta.

Ahogy Ronan felállt, hogy visszaszóljon, Harry megjelent, láthatóan a semmiből Juno mögött. – Azt hiszem, már mondtam, hogy vigyázzon a szájára, Miss Baddock – sziszegte hidegen a varázsló.

Ulán kívül mindenki felugrott a teremben, Juno felsikított, kiesve a székéből. – Potter!

Harry egyik szemöldökét felhúzva nézett a lányra. – Tizenöt pont a házától a csúnya beszédért és a tiszteletlenségéért a tanárával szemben – közölte, aztán a terem elejébe sietett. – És öntől, Mr. Munro, szintén le kéne vonnom pontokat, de ma nagylelkű vagyok. – Lassan megfordult. – Üljetek le. Mindannyian. – Végignézte, ahogy leülnek és elnyomott egy nagy sóhajt. _Miért __**én**__ végzem az ilyen vicces feladatokat?_

_Mert a vén szőrmók úgy gondolja, te tudsz bánni velük_ – válaszolta Tom, leheletnyi nevetéssel a hangjában.

_Igen, igen._ – Harry megrázta a fejét. – Mindenki álljon fel.

- Épp az előbb mondta, hogy üljünk le! – panaszkodott Ronan.

- Öt pont a Griffendéltől. Álljatok fel és szedjétek össze a holmitokat – válaszolta Harry. – Mindenki a folyosóra. Egy apró kis játékot fogunk játszani.

- Már most utálom a játékot – morogta Cyrus.

- Helyes. – Harry előrelépett. – Mr. York, ide rögtön le is ülhet – kopogtatta meg mosolyogva az első sor első padját.

Cyrus elfintorodott, de letette a felszerelését a padra. – Rendben.

Harry bólintott. – Üljön le, Mr. Rockwell. Mellette fog ülni.

- Professzor, _nem_ várhatja el tőlem, hogy leüljek a mellé a…

- Öt pont, Mr. Rockwell. Üljön le, mielőtt tíz lesz belőle – vágott Harry Ronan szavába, mielőtt valami rondát mondhatott volna. Egy dühös pillantás kíséretében Ronan leült az önelégülten vigyorgó Cyrus mellé. – Miss Kern, üljön Mr. Rockwell mellé. – Babs, ahogy Harry várta, mindenféle ellenkezés nélkül elfoglalta a helyét. Harry rákoppintott a folyosó másik oldalán lévő padra, ahogy újra megszólalt. – Miss Clough. – Enid Clough, Babs legjobb barátnője hálás pillantást vetett Harryre, és elfoglalta a helyét.

Harry halványan elmosolyodott, ahogy az első sor következő helyéhez sétált. – Mr. Munro, ez a maga helye. Miss Thorald, maga mellette fog ülni. – Morgan és Ula gyilkos pillantást vetettek egymásra, ahogy leültek. Harry egy sóhajjal a következő sorhoz lépett. – Miss Baddock, maga itt fog…

- _Thorald_ mögött!

- Öt pont. Üljön le. – Juno durcásan leült és a tanárra bámult, ahogy Harry a következő padhoz lépett. – Mr. Wakely, maga itt lesz. – Neal bólintott és egy reménytelen sóhaj kíséretében leült. – Mr. Stanton, maga lesz mellette – tette hozzá Harry, halványan elmosolyodva, ahogy Iven Stanton minden panaszkodás nélkül elfoglalta az új helyét. – Miss Ambrose. – Harry Iven mellől a folyosó másik oldala felé intett. Storm édesen Harryre pislantott, mielőtt durcásan elfoglalta az új helyét. Harry mosolya kiszélesedett. – Mellé Miss Chelton, aztán Mr. McKinley. – Paloma Chelton és Victor csendben helyet foglaltak.

Harry, látva a mardekárosokat a griffendélesekre vicsorogni, megforgatta a szemeit. – Az év hátralévő részében ez lesz a helyük – mondta a zöld szemű férfi újra elfoglalva a helyét a terem elejében. – Akármilyen, a szomszédjuk ellen intézett támadás következménye, hogy a házuk száz pontot fog veszteni. – Harry elvigyorodott, ahogy mindenki hitetlenkedő pillantással fordult felé. – És persze, ha helyet cserélnek az mínusz ötven pontot jelent.

- Ha elkap minket – mutatott rá Storm szélesen mosolyogva.

Harry pislantott párat, ahogy a teremben lévő összes fiú Storm felé fordult, és éhes pillantásokat vetett rá. Ula felnyögött és a szobatársára nézett. – Nézd, Storm, ez Harryre nem hat. Befejezhetnéd már a véla trükködet!

Storm lebiggyesztette az ajkait és az összes fiú kábultan visszanyerte a lélekjelenlétét. – Miért nem?

Harry elmosolyodott. – Nem megfelelő nemű, Miss Ambrose – válaszolta lágyan, mielőtt éles hangra váltott -, és higgye el, tudni _fogom_, ha megkísérlik a helycserét.

Ula bólintott. Ő kipróbálta Tom előre elkészített Százfűlé-főzetét, és megpróbált besurranni a halálfaló gyűlésre. Amint Harry és a Sötét Nagyúr belépett, Harry odasétált hozzá, és kirángatta a teremből, aztán kiabált vele. Ula azóta nem jött rá, hogy csinálta.

- Hé! – mondta hirtelen Morgan, megfordulva, hogy furcsa pillantást vessen Ulára. – A keresztnevén hívtad! – A mosolygó Harryre pillantott. – Tiszteletlen volt magával szemben!

- Nem igazán – válaszolt Harry. – Más professzoraitokkal ellentétben, én nem bánom, ha a keresztnevemen hívtok, vagy elfelejtitek hozzátenni, hogy „professzor", csak azt kérem, hogy mindezt tisztelettel tegyétek.

- Hé, Harry professzor, meg tudna tanítani egy nem-változtató bűbájra? – kiáltott fel hirtelen Storm. Harry és az osztály többi része furcsa pillantást vetett a lányra. Mikor Harry nevetésben tört ki, mindenki ránézett. Storm lebiggyesztette az ajkait. – Komolyan beszélek!

Harry abbahagyta a nevetést és a lányra mosolygott. – Tudom. Csak ahogy feltetted a kérdést – kacsintott. – Ami a bűbájt illeti, igen, tudok egyet-kettőt, de azokkal Azkabanban kötnél ki, szóval nem javasolnám kipróbálásra.

Storm előrehajolt. – Szóval a bűvöm nem fog magán, mert meleg? – érdeklődött. Az osztály kíváncsian Harry felé fordult.

Harry a kézfejére támasztotta az állát. – Tudod, ez egy jó kérdés. – Elmosolyodott. – De az is lehet, hogy egyszerűen nem működik olyanon, akit már elbűvölt valaki más.

- Érdekes lenne letesztelni – mondta homlokráncolva Iven Stormnak.

- Talán… – helyeselt vonakodva Storm.

Harry elmosolyodott. – Ezzel kapcsolatban van még valami, amit ebben az évben csinálni fogunk. – Az összes diák felé fordult. – Párokat fogtok alkotni, hogy az idén elhangzott anyaghoz kapcsolódva kutatást készítsetek és bemutassátok. Így nem kell, hogy levizsgáztassalak titeket év végén, és megtanulhatjátok, hogyan kell ellentétes házakból együtt dolgozni, mivel így akarlak felosztani titeket. Persze kidolgozhatjátok magatokban is, de akinek nem lesz kész év végére, megbukik a vizsgán.

Ula összevonta a szemöldökét. – Megkérdezted Dumblit, hogy csinálhatod-e így?

Harry a lányra vigyorgott. – Maga kritizál engem, Miss Thorald? – ugratta.

- Nem – ráncolta a homlokát Ula. – Csak rámutatok, hogy neked és az igazgatónak _mindenben_ különbözik a nézőpontotok.

- Tényleg úgy tűnik, hogy sokat veszekedtek egymással – tette hozzá félénken Enid.

- Gondolom, úgy van – értett egyet bólintva Harry. Habár Dumbli professzor nem nagyon ellenkezhet ez ellen a rendszer ellen, mivel ez már a születése előtt létezett.

- Mi?

- Az nem létezik!

- Az meg hogy lehet?

Harry felemelte a kezét, hogy elhallgattassa a meglepett felkiáltásokat. – Eredetileg több roxforti tanár kutatást adott feladatnak, mint vizsgáztatott, hogy lássa, a diákjai mennyire hozzáértői a tárgyának. Ezt a rendszert Hugrabug Helga hozta létre, mivel nem szeretett dolgozatokat osztályozni. Sokkal jobban élvezte a növényei társaságát. Griffendél Godrikhoz, az iskola akkori igazgatójához és átváltoztatástan professzorához fordult, és megkérte, hogy engedélyezze, hogy kutatási feladatokat adjon a diákjainak. Godrik belegyezett és onnantól Helga ilyen feladatokat adott. Sok tanár, többek közt Hollóháti Hedvig és Godrik is elkezdett a vizsgák helyett kutatási feladatokat kiosztani az éves anyagból.

- Öh, Potter professzor, nem tudná átvenni a mágiatörténelem tanítását? – kérdezte Paloma tiszteletteljesen.

Harry elvigyorodott. – Azt hiszem, személy szerint jobban szeretem a Kivédést, de utánanézek, hátha tudok találni valakit, aki Binnsnél kevésbé unalmasan tanítja a történelmet, oké?

Morgan hátradőlt a székében és felhúzott szemöldökkel a vigyorgó Juno felé fordult. – Mit gondolsz?

- Bírom – válaszolta lágyan a lány. – Egy szemétláda, de vicces, és tudja, mit csinál.

Ula elvigyorodott és Harryre kacsintott. _Fúha. Harry a király._

-/-

- Megtaláltam! – kiabálta Herm, berobbanva Harry irodájába.

Harry felvette a szemüvegét, amit a papírmunka miatt levett, és rosszalló tekintettel a barátjára nézett. – Igen?

- Ugyan _már_! Megtaláltam Hollóháti szobáját – mondta izgatottan Herm.

Harry rekordidő alatt pattant fel a székéből. Herm után futott, ahogy mutatta az utat a könyvtár felé. Az eredeti DS két vezetője ügyesen kikerülte a bejárati csarnokban lézengő diákokat. Harry minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy ugyanolyan gyorsan fusson, mint Herm, és ne gyorsabban.

Mindkettejüket hirtelen állította meg a láthatóan híg levegőből kinyúló, a talárjukat megragadó két kar. Herm egy koppanással a földre esett, míg Harry megpördült és a támadóra fogta a pálcáját.

- Mr. Potter, maga egy tanár. _Próbálja meg _nem áthágni a szabályokat.

Harry kieresztette a levegőt, aztán megfordult, hogy felsegítse Hermet. – Perselus, _próbálj_ figyelmesebb lenni, amikor megállítasz embereket, oké? Kitörhettük volna a nyakunkat.

- Hasznos lett volna számotokra – volt az éles válasz.

Herm hideg pillantást küldött a bájitaltan professzor felé. – Tájékoztatásul közlöm, _professzor_, hogy ez fontos volt.

- Miss Granger, ami magának fontos, az ritkán fontos nekem is.

Harry a szemeit forgatta. – Ne törődj vele, Herm. Meg kell néznünk, hogy Hedvig beenged-e minket.

Perselus szemei elkerekedtek. – Megtaláltátok a szobát?

Herm megforgatta a szemeit – Csak a folyosót. Magammal akartam hozni Harryt, mielőtt továbbmegyek.

- Tehát _mégis_ van agya – mondta Perselus erős szarkazmussal.

Harry felkuncogott. – Ó, hagyjátok már abba. Gyerünk, Persi, akár te is jöhetnél.

- Nincs futkározás a csarnokban – rendelte Perselus.

- Csak mert olyan lassú vagy, hogy soha nem érnél be minket – vágott vissza Harry, gyorslépésben haladva, Hermmel az oldalán.

Perselus mérgesen nézett, és gyorsabban ment, felzárkózva Harry mellé, könnyedén lépést tartva vele. – Lehet, Harry, hogy _te_ vagy a lassú.

- Ez kihívás egy versenyre? – érdeklődött Harry ugratva.

- Nem idebenn.

- Add fel, Harry – horkantott Herm, belépve a könyvtárba. Irma Cvikker zord pillantást vetett rájuk, aztán visszament, hogy elrendezze a könyveket a polcokon.

- Mosolyog _bármikor is_ az a nő? – morogta Harry.

- Nem – válaszolta kórusba Herm és Perselus.

- Sejtettem. – Harry nagyot sóhajtott.

Herm megállította őket egy magas kőszörny előtt. - _Plus est quam vita salusque quod pertit*_ – mondta. A kőszörny besüllyedt a padlóba, és egy hosszú, rothadó, fából készült léc csúszott a lyukra. A léc, úgy tűnt, eltünteti a folyosó padlóját, mivel az beleveszett a sötétbe. – Ez az, amiért szükségem volt rád, Harry - suttogta Herm. – Nem vagyok tisztában vele, hogy kerülhetnénk meg ezt a problémát.

Harry bólintott és előhúzta a pálcáját. – _Restituo._ – Lassan, de biztosan a fa elkezdett újra alakot ölteni.

- Bárcsak megtaláltuk volna, mielőtt a tanítás elkezdődött – mormogta Perselus.

- Tudom – sóhajtott reménytelenül Herm.

Harry megvonta a vállát. – Ezen már nem segíthetünk, és bármikor feldobhatok egy illúziót – kommentálta, aztán óvatosan rálépett a lécre, majd kicsit ugrálni kezdett rajta.

Herm elhúzta a száját. – Ezt ne csináld, Harry. Ideges leszek tőle.

Harry elvigyorodott. – Bocs, Herm, de biztosra kell mennem, hogy biztonságosan végigsétálhassunk rajta.

Perselus a tenyerébe köhögött. – Én feldobom az illúziót. Ti ketten miért nem indultok el, én majd csatlakozom.

Harry bólintott. – Rendben. Csak légy óvatos. Ez az izé megtart, ha óvatos vagy, de nem bíznék benne túlságosan. – Összevonta a szemöldökét. – Külön induljunk. Herm, indulj el, mielőtt szem elől vesztenél; Perselus, kövesd, mielőtt szem elől téveszted Hermet. Azon kívül használjátok a _Lumost_, hogy legyen fényforrásotok.

- Rendben. – Herm és Perselus egyetértően bólintottak.

Harry összeráncolta a homlokát és kimondta a _Lumos_ varázsigét a kezére, azután óvatosan elindult lefelé a lécen, mindenre figyelve, amit a varázsigéje nem érintett. Csak két rothadó folt volt, és miután újra próbálkozott az igével és rájött, hogy nem működik, két élénkvörös _Lumost_ varázsolt jelzésként mindkettőre.

A faléc végén egy kis kőfülke volt, acélajtóval. Harry letesztelte a köveket, aztán, eldöntve, hogy elég biztonságos, közelebb intette Hermet és Perselust, mielőtt visszafordult tanulmányozni az ajtót.

- Még egy ajtó. Zseniális – nyögött fel Herm felbukkanva, és a kis kőre lépett.

- Befelé nyílik – mormolta Harry, még mindig az ajtót tanulmányozva. – Nem találtam semmilyen zárat és meg sem moccan, ha meglököd.

- Hollóhát a négy Alapító közül az ész volt – mutatott rá Perselus, miután ő is csatlakozott hozzájuk, bár a lécen maradt. – Az erővel itt nem mész semmire. Mint ahogy egy latin igére volt szükség ahhoz, hogy átjuss a kőszörnyön, és egy kevésbé ismert házi használatú igére, hogy végigjuthass a falécen, itt is szükséged lesz valamire.

- Rendben... – Harry összevonta a szemöldökét. – Szeretnél egy pillantást vetni erre az ajtóra?

- Persze. – Perselus fellépett a kőre.

Herm felsikoltott, ahogy a faléc szétesett, tátongó lyukat hagyva mögöttük.

- Gondolom nem abban az irányban megyünk visszafelé – sóhajtotta Perselus.

De Harry, aki már korábban a macskákéhoz hasonlóra változtatta a szemét, ami lehetővé tette, hogy jobban lásson, megrázta a fejét. – Van lent egy lépcsősor.

- Kérlek, mondd, hogy nem kell oda lemennünk – suttogta Herm, miközben a szívére szorította az egyik kezét.

Harry nem szólt semmit, csak átugrotta a léc szélét.

- HARRY! – sikoltotta Herm. Még Perselus is megdermedt, s szemei elkerekedtek a sokk és horror keverékétől.

Az emelvényen álló két ember egy örökkévalóságnak tűnő ideig várt dühösen lélegezve, mielőtt egy erős fénynyaláb keresztültört a sötétségen, hogy megmutassa nekik a jóval alattuk lévő lépcsősoron álló, vigyorgó Harryt. – Egyáltalán nem kellett volna végigjönnünk a lécen. Ez, úgy tűnik ott fenn kezdődött – mondta Harry nyugodt hangja alattuk. – Tudjátok, leugorhatnátok.

- Nem ugrom olyan mélyre – kiabálta Herm.

Harry megforgatta a szemeit és előhúzta a pálcáját. – _Wingardium Leviosa._ – Herm felkiáltott, ahogy elkezdett a lépcső felé lebegni. Perselus, nem akarva, hogy Harry lebegtesse le, csendben lelebegtette magát.

Amint Herm lába a földet érintette, Harry nyakába vetette magát, arcát a vállába temette, teste a sírástól remegett. – Ne _csináld_ ezt!

Harry szorosan magához ölelte a barátnőjét. – Sajnálom, Herm. Nem akartalak ennyire megijeszteni, de általában nem vagy ilyen izgulékony.

- És miért? – érdeklődött Perselus, megérkezve a Kis Túlélő mögé. – Ezelőtt egyszer sem láttam, hogy ilyen ideges lettél volna, Herm.

Herm elhúzódott, hogy megtörölje a szemeit. – Ka-kaptam egy levelet ma R-Rontól – csuklotta.

Harry tekintete elsötétedett. – Megölöm azt a kis szardarabot.

Herm idegesen felvihogott. – Vicces, ő is épp ezt mondta.

- Úgy tudtam, Weasley nem küldhet baglyot a cellájából – mondta Perselus összevont szemöldökkel.

Harry megmerevedett, aztán nagy nehezen nyelt egyet. – Nem, nem küldhet. – Mély levegőt vett. – Ron miatt majd aggódjunk később. Most találjuk meg Hedviget – döntötte el határozottan a fiatal varázsló, megjegyezve, hogy beszélnie kell Remusszal a hétvégi kiruccanásukkal kapcsolatban.

Óvatosan haladtak lefelé a lépcsőn, Harry és Herm egymás mellett ment, így Herm bele tudott kapaszkodni Harry karjába, hogy megakadályozza bármilyen egyéb bolond mutatványban, Perselus pedig a hátukat figyelte.

Herm látta meg először a felvillanó fényt, és megmerevedett. – Mi az?

A két varázsló vele együtt megállt, Harry szemei összeszűkültek. – Olyan, mintha tűz fénye szűrődne ki az ajtó alatt.

Herm mély levegőt vett, és átvette a vezetést, gondolkodás nélkül elengedve Harryt.

Harry összenézett Perselusszal. – Gondolod, hogy próbál megvédeni? – érdeklődött Harry, szemeiben a varázslat fénye tükröződött vissza.

- Azt hiszem, griffendéleskedik – válaszolta Perselus, intve, hogy kövessék a barnát.

- Ó. – Harry bólintott. – Habár ez ugyanaz.

Perselus arcán egy gyors mosoly suhant át. – Pontosan.

- Ez egy ajtó! – kiáltott vissza Herm.

- Ki ne nyisd! – kiáltotta vissza Harry és Perselus, pont mielőtt a boszorkány szélesre tárta volna.

Egy dühös tekintetű boszorkány állt az ajtóban, sápadtszürke haja szélrohamként örvénylett körülötte. – Mit akarsz, lány? – köpte aljasul.

Harry a szellemet félve néző Herm mögé lépett, és kezét a vállára tette, mielőtt zord pillantást vetett volna a szellemre. – Azt hittem, Malazár a rohadék. Abból, amit Godrik mondott, neked értelmesnek kéne lenned, nem egy komplett ribancnak.

- Harry! – kiáltott fel halálra váltan Herm, miközben Hollóhát Hedviget nézte.

Hedvig halványan elmosolyodott és megnyugodott. – Te Godrik utódja vagy.

- Az egyik – értett egyet Harry meghajtva a fejét. – Harry Potter.

- Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek – mondta Hedvig, mielőtt bűnbánó tekintettel Hermhez fordult volna. – Sajnálom, hogy megijesztettelek, de ez volt az utolsó teszt.

- Ön _tényleg_ szeretheti a teszteket, Madam Hollóhát – értett egyet Perselus, ahogy Harry mellé lépett. – Perselus Piton vagyok.

- Ő pedig Hermione Granger – tette hozzá Harry nevető szemekkel, mivel a halálfélelem csöndje csak úgy sugárzott legjobb barátjából. – Bemehetünk, Lady Hollóhát?

Hedvig szemöldöke megemelkedett, ahogy intett nekik, hogy menjenek be. – Godrik mondta, hogy Lady vagyok, ugye?

- Nem – vigyorgott Harry, maga előtt tolva Hermet. – Malazár volt.

- Képzelem. – Hedvig becsukta az ajtót Perselus után.

Harry leültette Hermet, aztán letérdelt elé. – Minden oké? Bent vagyunk, senki sem sérült meg, minden rendben. – Egyik kezét a lány arcára helyezte. – Rendben vagy, Herm?

- Nehogy még _egyszer_ így megijessz! – kiáltotta Herm dühösen, majd pofonvágta Harryt.

Harry elvigyorodott. – Rendben leszel – jelentette ki, figyelmen kívül hagyva a pirosodó foltot az arcán.

Herm megmerevedett, aztán hirtelen könnyekben tört ki.

- Herm! Mi a baj? – kiáltotta Harry ijedten.

- Nem ke-kellett volna m-megpofozzalak! – sírta a boszorkány.

Harry megeresztett egy sóhajt, karjaiba vette a fiatal nőt, és előre-hátra ringatta. – Sssss. Nézd, látod, már halványul is. Még csak nem is fájt – suttogta Harry. Mikor Herm kicsit lenyugodott, Harry elvigyorodott. – Különben is, azt hiszem, megérdemeltem.

- Meg bizony – tisztázta Herm.

Harry bólintott. – Úgy van. Most már rendben leszel? – Herm csendben bólintott, így Harry leült saját helyére, s szemöldökét felhúzva nézett a rajtuk mosolygó Hedvigre. – Segíthetek, hölgyem?

- Mennyire álltok közel egymáshoz? – kérdezte ravaszul a szellem.

- Legjobb barátok vagyunk – válaszolt Harry azonnal, látva, hogy a nő odanéz, ahol a Potter címeres gyűrű volt Herm jobb kezén. A nyár folyamán adta neki, mintegy másik tiszteletbeli nővéreként számon tartva őt. – A gyerekei pedig a keresztgyermekeim.

- Értem…

Herm összevonta a szemöldökét. – Nem randizom többet pasikkal. Az összes hetero, akit ismerek, barom.

- Nagyon köszönöm, Miss Granger – kommentálta szárazon Perselus.

- Te Rabastan Lestrange-dzsel szoktál együtt aludni, szóval fogd be – vágott vissza Herm.

Harry elnevette magát a tátogó halhoz hasonló ábrázaton, amit ez a hozzászólás a zord bájitaltan tanárból kiváltott. – Tudtad, hogy rájön, Persi.

Perselus becsukta a száját. – Csönd, te szemtelen kölyök – zúgolódott.

Harry nyelvet öltött az öregebb varázslóra, aztán kíváncsian pillantott Hermre. – Van már jelölt?

- Nem létezik, hogy elmondjam – válaszolta Herm. – Semmi perc alatt összeboronálnál minket.

- Hát, rendben – vont vállat Harry. –Előbb-utóbb kiderítem, és kiszolgáltatlak Ginnek.

Herm válasza csak egy nyögés volt.

Hedvig mosolyogva leült. – Szóval kiszabadítjátok az összes Alapítót?

Harry megvonta a vállát. – Valami olyasmi. Még Helgához is el kell jutnunk, gondolom…

- Miért próbáltok kiszabadítani minket? – vágott közbe Hedvig.

- Jelenleg háború folyik a varázsvilágban – válaszolt Herm. – Mi mind egy oldalon vagyunk, és szeretnénk az Alapítók segítségét kérni.

- Az egyetlen probléma, hogy a Roxfort igazgatója az ellenkező oldalon áll – tette hozzá Perselus. – Ha magát a Roxfort épületét magunk mellé tudnánk állítani, az végtelenül sokat segítene.

Hedvig összevont szemöldökkel nézett a két beszélőre. – És mi van, ha én nem értek egyet a ti gondolataitokkal?

- Akkor gondolom, ellenünk leszel – mondta nyugodtan Harry. – Minden szerdán takarodó után van találkozónk Godrik szobájában.

Perselus felhúzta egyik szemöldökét, úgy nézett a Juniorok vezetőjére. – Ezt mondtad már nekik?

Harry önelégülten vigyorgott. – Persze, hogy nem. A most következő szerdán rá fognak jönni.

- És ha nem jönnek el? – érdeklődött Herm komoran.

- Aznap reggel kénytelen leszek megviccelni őket – válaszolta vidáman Harry.

- Úgy tudom, minden csínyedet le kell okéznod Albusszal – fűzte hozzá szárazon Perselus.

Harry elvigyorodott. – Ki mondta, hogy tudnia kell, hogy én voltam?

- Kölyök.

- Sosem tudhatod. – Harry kacsintott. – Azt hiszem, rá tudom venni Sirit is, hogy beugorjon aznap este…

Herm felnevetett. – _Borzalmas_ vagy.

- Hát, nem tudom. Csak mondd meg Blacknek, hogy melyik kölökkel kell kiszúrni, mondd meg neki az összes jelszót, és jól el lesz – mormogta Perselus.

- Tudom. Vicces lesz – értett egyet Harry.

- Elég már! – rázta meg vidáman a fejét Herm.

Harry rámosolygott a boszorkányra, mielőtt komoly tekintettel Hedvighez fordult volna. – Akár jössz, akár nem, rajtad áll, Ladym. Szeretném, ha jönnél, mi több, egyet is értenél a mi oldalunkkal, de nem hozhatom meg helyetted a döntést. – Felállt. – Ha nem találkoznánk szerdán, megpróbálok majd beugrani később, a hét folyamán, hogy beszélhessünk. – Elmosolyodott. – Rájöttem, hogy ti, Alapítók, elég informatívak vagytok, és pánikot kelteni Albusban a hobbijaim közé tartozik.

Perselus felállt Harry mögött. – Szép napot, Lady Hollóhát – mondta, miközben Herm felállt, és tisztelettudóan meghajolt.

- Szép napot – mondta halkan Hedvig, elnézve, ahogy a három társ otthagyja őt a gondolatai közt.

-/-

-/-

*Nyisszért irány a livejournal-os oldalunk:

http: // gabi-rowena . livejournal . com

* _Plus est quam vita salusque quod pertit: Több veszett el, mint puszta élet és lét. (Lucan: Civil war.)_

_Bocsánat, de sehol nem találtam magyar fordításban a könyvet, így a mondatot sem, úgyhogy ez most az én fordításom._


	3. Chapter 3

Elnézést a késésért, csak egy darabig nem volt netem, aztán nyaraltam, meg lustiztam is. (Én=Rowena, Gabi meg hajtott engem, hogy csináljam már, ártatlan, mint a ma született bárány.) Szóval bocsánat.  
Remélem, megérte várni, úgyhogy kellemes olvasást!  
Jogok, mint az előzőknél.

3. fejezet

-

Harry elmosolyodott, ahogy meglátta a két keresztapját besurranni az őrültekházához hasonlító Nagyterembe. – Később találkozunk – mormogta oda a két oldalán ülő embernek, ahogy felállt.

- Weasley? – érdeklődött diszkréten Perselus.

Harry rákacsintott. – Valami olyasmi. – Az emelvényről lelépve átbaktatott a diákok tömegén oda, ahol Sirius és Remus állt. – Jó reggelt! – köszönt vidáman.

- Nem emlékszem, hogy akkor is ennyi diák lett volna itt, mikor én ide jártam – kommentálta Sirius rosszkedvűen.

- Hát persze, hogy nem, Tapmancs – sóhajtotta Remus és nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy ebben a beszélgetésben – vagy miben – már többször is része volt. – Hogy vagy mindig, Harry?

Harry megvonta a vállát. – Elég jól. Mehetünk? – Halvány mosollyal a Tekergők mögötti ajtó felé bólintott.

- Oh! – Sirius bocsánatkérő arcot vágott. – Hali, Harry – mondta, miközben Remus elindult az ajtó felé.

Harry elvigyorodott. – Hahó, Siri. Minden rendben veled?

- Aha. – Sirius megvonta a vállát. – Remus mindazonáltal nem hajlandó elmondani, hogy nektek kettőtöknek mi dolgotok van.

Harry éles pillantást vetett Remusra. – Miért nem?

- Tudod, _azt_ elmondtam neki, hogy akkor nem akarna eljönni. – Remus megforgatta a szemeit. – És tényleg nincs rá szükségünk, hogy kifecsegd, Tapmancs.

- Nem fecsegtem volna ki!

Harry is és Remus is száraz pillantást vetett az animágusra.

Sirius szánakozva pillantott vissza. – Mindegy. Hova megyünk?

Harry kieresztett egy sóhajt és belerúgott egy kavicsba, ami épp a lába alatt volt. – Azkabanba.

- Mi?! – Sirius hátrahőkölt, mintha megütötték volna. – _Miért?_

- Tulajdonképpen az én kérdésem is ez volt – mondta Remus szárazon, félreérthetetlen pillantást vetve Harryre.

Harry grimaszolt. – Nézd, tudom, hogy Albus leellenőrzi a levelezésemet, szóval nem akartam részletekbe bonyolódni baglyon keresztül. – Felpillantott a kapura, amihez folyamatosan közeledtek. – Ron a hét elején baglyot küldött Hermnek.

- Az lehetetlen, hacsak… - morogta Remus összevont szemöldökkel nézve Harryre.

- Úgy bizony – Sirius éles pillantást vetett Harryre. – Hacsak meg nem szökött.

- Én is erre gondoltam – bólintott Harry. – Szükségem volt egy gardedámra és tudtam, hogy Albus hagyná, hogy ez Remus legyen.

- Ráütöd a hivatalos ügy bélyeget, ezzel megakadályozva Voldit, hogy rendreutasítson, mi? – vágott vissza ugratva Sirius.

- Ki vagy és mit tettél Sirius Blackkel? – válaszolt nevetve Harry.

- Gondolom, végül sikerült a fejébe vernem egy kis észt – mondta szárazon Remus.

Harry mosolyogva megrázta a fejét. – Látom. Nos – fordult Siriushoz hűvös pillantással -, jössz velünk Azkabanba?

- Az összes dementor eltűnt már, igaz?

- Aha – értett egyet Harry.

- Akkor keresztapádként az én feladatom, hogy csatlakozzak hozzád a végzetedben – válaszolta az animágus a keresztfiának egy bizonytalan mosoly kíséretében.

Harry közvetlenül Roxfort nyitott kapuján kívül megállt és éles pillantást vetett a keresztapjára. – Ne gyere ki csak kötelességtudatból, Siri. Nem akarom, hogy bármilyen módon megsérülj, mikor mindketten tudjuk, hogy jól megleszek anélkül is, hogy fogod a kezem.

Sirius hosszút sóhajtott. – Nincs választási lehetőségem, rendben? – azzal előhúzott egy pergament, amin látszott, hogy sokszor összegyűrték, majd utána szépen összehajtották. – Tessék. – Idegesen nyújtotta át Harrynek a pergament.

Harry összevonta a szemöldökét, de elvette a pergament és elolvasta. A szemei összeszűkültek és ingerült morgást hallatott, ahogy befejezte. – Balfasz – sziszegte dühösen.

- Mi az? – érdeklődött Remus a pergamenért nyúlva.

Harry összeráncolta a homlokát és lángra gyújtotta a papírt a kezében, ijedt kiáltásokat váltva ki mindkét keresztapjából. – Albus hozzám köti Sirit a sulin kívül. – A tekintete ellágyult, ahogy felnézett Siriusra. – Mivel nincs választási lehetőséged és nem akarom, hogy Albus ok nélkül megkérdőjelezze a hűségedet, azt szeretném, hogy az animágus formádban gyere. Talán segít valamit és még akár észre is veszel valamit, amit Remus és én nem.

- Például Ron bűzét – helyeselt Sirius humorosan, mielőtt átalakult a Zordó formájába.

Harry és Remus összenézett. Egyiküknek sem tetszett Albusnak ez az új húzása.

-/-

Azkaban látványa hidegen, megadás nélkül tárult a három utazó elé, ahogy megérkezett a hajójuk. Hajóval kellett megközelíteni a szigetet, tudta meg Harry Tomtól, miután eldöntötte, hogy ránéz Ronra, mivel még a roxfortinál is erősebb hoppanálás- és dehoppanálás-gátló pajzs volt felállítva, ami mérföldeket foglalt magába a magányos területen. Szerencsére Harrynek nem volt nehéz elintéznie a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumnál egy hajóutat a szigetre.

Harry érezte, ahogy Sirius megremeg a lábai mellett és azonnal lenyúlt, hogy nyugtatólag megsimogassa, gondolatban sokféle fájdalmas átkot szórva Albusra.

Egy fiatal auror, a helyszínhez nem illő mosollyal jött eléjük a kikötőbe. – Mr. Potter! Micsoda meglepetés! – jelentette ki.

Sirius halk morgást hallatott, ahogy az auror közelebb jött, hogy kisegítse Harryt a csónakból. A fiatalember gyorsan hátrált egy lépést, gyanakvóan méregetve a Zordót.

- Tapmancs, erre nem volt szükség – sóhajtotta Remus, ahogy Harry könnyen kilépett a csónakból és visszafordult, hogy kisegítse a vérfarkast. – Köszönöm, Harry.

Sirius halk szűköléssel lépett a kikötő talajára és szomorú pillantást vetett Remusra. A másik Tekergő csak összevonta a szemöldökét, de Harry elnevette magát. – Hagyd, Remus – mondta vigyorogva a fiatalabb varázsló. – Nem akart semmi rosszat, ugye, Tapmancs? – Sirius egyetértő ugatást hallatott, aztán sietve nekiállt simogatásért könyörögni a keresztfiától.

- A mancsa köré csavart, ugye? – nyögött reménytelenül Remus. Harry válaszként rávigyorgott.

- Öhm… – Az auror hangosan megköszörülte a torkát, szigorú pillantást vetett rájuk aztán belekezdett a begyakorolt beszédébe, de Harry azonnal közbevágott.

- Azt hiszem, mind a négyen tudjuk, hogy mit lehet megtenni itt, Azkabanban, és mit nem, uram. Csak azért jöttünk, hogy megnézzük, hogy van Ronald Weasley, úgyhogy ha lenne kedves, és mutatná az utat…

- Természetesen – válaszolta az auror enyhén elpirulva. – Erre tessék. – Sarkon fordult, hogy mutassa az utat a tiszteletet parancsoló épületbe.

- Nem kell, hogy ennyire goromba légy – mormogta Remus, ahogy követték az aurort.

- Minél kevesebb időt töltünk itt, annál jobb – válaszolta suttogva Harry, ahogy tekintete végigsöpört a hidegen tátongó cellákon. Azkaban nagyja üres volt, mivel rögtön az után, hogy a dementorok elmentek, Voldemort nagy rajtaütést szervezett, kiszabadítva az összes emberét és még jó párat, hogy zűrt okozzon a már úgyis túlterhelt Minisztériumnak. Harry megengedett magának egy halvány mosolyt, ahogy visszaemlékezett a minisztériumi dolgozók képeire, amik akkoriban kezdtek megjelenni az újságban.

- Megérkeztünk – jelentette ki a vezetőjük, hirtelen állva meg az egyik cella előtt.

Harry mellé lépett és megpróbált keresztüllátni a cellában uralkodó félhomályon. – _Lumos!_ – mormolta, felemelve a pálcáját, így a fény át tudott hatolni a sötétségen. Egy alvó alak feküdt a cellában lévő priccsen, vörös haj takarta az arcát.

- Ahogy látják, alszik – morogta az őr. – Természetesen elég sokat szokott.

Harry élesen megrázta a fejét, ösztönösen megdörzsölve valamit, amit csak ő láthatott a csuklója körül. – Az ott nem Ron – közölte hideg hangon, az alvóra szegezve a pálcáját. – _Dispergo nitor!_ – kiáltotta.

A varázsige összekapcsolódott az ágyon lévő alak körül létrehozott bűbájjal és lerombolta azt, felfedve az alvó ember rövidre vágott aranybarna haját és nap barnította bőrét. A Harry melletti auror azonnal felkiáltott. – Jonathan! – Odasietett, hogy kinyissa a cellát és ellenőrizze a másik férfi pulzusát. – Még él. Hála Merlinnek.

Harry bólintott és lenézett Siriusra. – Tapmancs, itt jössz te a képbe. Le kéne nyomoznod Ron szagát.

Sirius megeresztett egy gyors vakkantást, aztán elkezdett körbeszaglászni, először a cellába ment be, hogy könnyebben elkapja a szagot, mielőtt lassan elindult lefelé a nagyobb terembe, egyre mélyebbre menve a börtönbe. Harry és Remus összevont szemöldökkel egymásra nézett, mielőtt követték a Zordó-szerű kutyát.

Az auror, aki eddig vezette őket, igyekezett beérni őket. – Tudta, hogy elment – fujtatott mérgesen.

- Volt egy ilyen érzésem – válaszolta nyugodtan Harry. – Az egyik barátomnak küldött egy levelet, úgyhogy eldöntöttem, hogy jövök és megnézem. Küldhettünk volna figyelmeztetést előre, de nem akartuk, hogy valamennyien bepánikoljanak, ha nincs semmi gond.

- Oh… - Az auror összeráncolta a szemöldökét. Nem számított rá, hogy Harry egy ilyen átgondolt válasszal áll elő.

A három ember majdnem egy órán keresztül követte csendben Siriust, egyre lejjebb haladva a hűvös börtönben. Minden alkalommal, hogy elhaladtak egy olyan cella előtt, ami nem volt üres, halk nyögéseket, vagy a nyomorult lelkek kiszabadításáért könyörgő sírást hallottak. Harry és az auror tapasztalt könnyűséggel hagyták figyelmen kívűl ezeket, Sirius pedig túl elszánt volt Ron keresésében, ahhoz, hogy észrevegye, de Remus minden egyes alkalommal összerezzent. Nem tartott sokáig Harrynek, hogy észrevegye egy hangszigetelő burok felrakásának szükségességét.

- Fény az alagút végén – mondta Remus egy ideges kis kacaj kíséretében, ahogy egy apró fényfolt jelent meg előttük.

- Soha nem voltam még ennyire lent – suttogta a volt vezetőjük. – Valójában nem is ismerek senkit, aki volt.

- A nyakam rátenném, hogy Jonathan barátja egyszer volt – morogta Harry összevont szemöldökkel. – Akár a saját akaratából, akár nem, bár ez egy más ügy – tette hozzá, ahogy hirtelen megálltak egy hatalmas lyuk előtt, ami Azkaban falán tátongott. Kint az ég belenyúlt a messzeségbe, alatta a tenger erőszakosan hullámzott.

- Mit gondoltok, ki tette ezt? – kérdezte Remus a lyuk szélére mutatva.

Harry maga is összeráncolt homlokkal meredt a lyukra. – Akárki lehetett. Egy rab, még akkor, mikor a dementoroké volt ez a hely. Talán épp maguk a dementorok. Ron szökési útvonala is lehetett akár. – Kilépett a tompa napfénybe. – Jövünk, Tapmancs.

Sirius fújt egyet onnan, ahol állt, türelmetlenül várva a keresztfiára és szeretőjére. Miután a három ember újra csatlakozott hozzá, ugatva körülügette az épület sarkát. Harry és Remus szórakozott pillantást váltottak, mielőtt követték.

- Merlinre! – kiáltotta az auror, ahogy megkerülte Harry és Remus mögött a sarkot. A sötét varázslónak és a vérfarkasnak egyet kellett értenie. Előttük egy kis kikötő feküdt két csónakkal, ami a stéghez volt kötve.

- Azt hiszem, most már tudjuk, hogy lógott meg a szigetről – morogta sötéten Harry.

- Amúgy Voldemort hogy tört be a szigetre? – érdeklődött Remus, miközben letérdelt, hogy megölelje Siriust.

- Saját készítésű hajókkal – válaszolta zsibbadtan az auror. – Kellett, hogy legyen egy olyan csoportja, amelyik itt kötött ki és efelé a kijárat felé ürítette ki a börtönt, amíg Tudjákki egy másik csoporttal a főkaput támadta.

- Valószínűleg – értett egyet Harry, mielőtt a kikötőre irányította a pálcáját és darabokra robbantotta. – Nos, tömjük be azt a lyukat – mormogta halkan, mielőtt sarkon fordult és peckesen visszalépkedett a sarokhoz, hogy kijavítsa a falat.

Remus fáradt sóhajt hallatott. – Még egy hajtóvadászat.

- Természetesen – dobta be a fiatal auror figyelmetlenül. – El kell kapjuk. Abszolút tiltott a foglyok számára, hogy sétafikáljanak.

- Érdekes – sziszegte Harry az idősebb varázsló fülébe, elvigyorodva, amikor a fiatal auror ijedtségében ugrott egyet. – Azon tűnődöm, hogy fogja a Minisztérium _ezt_ kiheverni – tette hozzá a Kis Túlélő a saját nemtörődöm stílusában, mielőtt visszalépett Remushoz és Siriushoz. – Elintéztük, amiért jöttünk. Induljunk vissza.

- Szeretnék még egy utolsó helyre elmenni, mielőtt visszamennénk – kérte Remus finoman, miközben elindultak felfelé azon a hegyen, ami visszavitte őket oda, ahol a csónakjuk ki volt kötve. Csak Harry láthatta, hogy a vérfarkas a Junior medálját húzogatja.

Harry lenézett Siriusra, aki elszántan jött közte és Remus között. Az animágusról lerítt, hogy nem hagyja őket elmenni csak úgy akárhová. – Tapmancs, nekünk jelentést kell tennünk.

Sirius olyan pillantást vetett Harryre, amiből tisztán lehetett látni lehetett az üzenetet: „Nos, nélkülem nem mész sehová."

Remus elmosolyodott. – Gondolom meg kell vele birkóznia.

Harry bosszúsan dörzsölte meg az orrnyergét. – Tapmancs, tégy meg nekem egy szívességet, és próbálj _nem_ bajba keverni.

Sirius vidámat vakkantott. Megpróbálja.

-/-

Harry vezetésével a kis csoport felsétált a Mardekár Kúriához. A bejáratnál összetalálkoztak két őrrel, akik elállták az útjukat, habár ez azért is történhetett, mert Harry Remus és Sirius mélyen a szemükbe húzták a csuklyáikat.

- Azonosítsák magukat! – parancsolta hideg hangon a jobb oldali őr, aki újnak vélte Harryt.

Ahelyett, hogy levette volna csuklyáját, mint ahogy elvárták, Harry elővette a medálját, mint valami jegyet, ami az áthaladást biztosítja számára. A bal oldali ember hirtelen kiegyenesedett és tiszteletteljesen meghajtotta a fejét. – Uram.

Harry elvigyorodott a csuklyája mögött. – Rabastan. Mindig öröm veled találkozni.

- Őlordsága a második dolgozószobájában van. Nem hinném, hogy számított rád – tette hozzá Rabastan, miközben az újabb halálfaló ide-oda kapkodta a tekintetét őrtársa és az álarcos idegen közt.

- Ha számít rám, többet kell dolgoznom rajta, hogy elrejtsem előle a többi pillanatnyi ötletből adódó lépésemet, nem?

- Valószínűleg – értett egyet nevetéstől elcsukló hangon Rabastan.

- Akkor egyetértünk – bólintott Harry mosolyogva, mielőtt hidegebb hangnemre váltott volna. – Szép napot uraim! – azzal elindult befelé a Kúriába, s a két halálfaló sem akadályozta tovább.

A három Rendtag anélkül ért el a Sötét Nagyúr második dolgozószobájába, hogy összefutott volna mással, bár Harry többször érzékelte, hogy egy házimanó óvatosan figyeli őket az árnyékból. A Mardekár Kúria házimanói a legjobb kémei voltak uruknak, illetve a leghűségesebbek, akiket Harry valaha is látott. Harry nem kételkedett benne, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr mostanra már számít néhány csuklyás vendégre.

Tisztelete jeléül Harry kopogott a dolgozószoba ajtaján, mielőtt bevezette két társát, megvárva a kurta hívást, ami engedélyt adott a belépésre. Senki nem szólalt meg, amíg Harry be nem csukta az ajtót maga mögött. Aztán Harry hátrahúzta a kámzsáját és megmosolyogta a meglepett kifejezést, ami végigszáguldott a Sötét Nagyúr kígyószerű arcán. – Hahó, Tom – üdvözölte Harry, mialatt intett a két társának, hogy foglaljanak helyet és érezzék magukat otthon.

- Miért nem szóltál, hogy jössz?! – sziszegte Voldemort összehúzott szemekkel.

Harry elmosolyodott. Érezte a hirtelen betoppanása feletti örömöt a szerelmével megosztott kapcsolaton keresztül. – Valójában Remus ajánlotta, hogy az utolsó pillanatban jöjjünk.

Remus, a neve említésére hátrahúzta csuklyáját és tiszteletteljesen meghajtotta a fejét a Sötét Nagyúr felé. – Voldemort Nagyúr.

Voldemort válaszként bólintott, mielőtt a csoport harmadik tagjához fordult. – De könyörgöm, Sirius Black mit keres itt? – A halálos vörös pillantás Harryre fordult.

Harry szája egy halvány mosollyal megrándult. – Miért vagy mindig olyan paranoiás?

- Nem vagyok paranoiás!

- De. Az vagy.

- Nem vagyok.

Remus finoman köhintett egyet. – Sirius azért van itt, mert Albus nyomon követteti vele Harryt.

Voldemort furcsa pillantást vetett Harryre. – Üdvözlöm a Mardekár Kúriában, Mr. Black – közölte végül tompa hangon.

- Nos, ez az a mondat, amiről sosem gondoltam volna, hogy hallani fogom – horkant fel Sirius a csuklyája mögül.

A Sötét Nagyúr figyelmen kívül hagyta az animágust, hogy helyette kérdő pillantást vessen Harryre. – Tényleg, Harry, mit kerestek mindnyájan itt?

Harry mosolya puszta másodpercek alatt semmivé lett. – Most voltunk Azkabanban.

Voldemort szemei összeszűkültek, bár nem Harry miatt. – Eltűnt. – Nem kérdés volt.

- Igen.

Voldemort leütött egy gombot az asztalán. – Mi megkeressük. Te törődj egyelőre Roxforttal.

- Persze.

Két halálfaló sétált be a dolgozószobába és meghajoltak két uruk felé. – Mit tehetünk értetek? – kérdezte az egyik színtelen hangon.

- Ronald Weasley megszökött Azkabanból. Őt akarom – közölte hidegen Harry, a szemeiben veszélyes zöld tűz lobogott.

- Tedd egyértelművé, hogy élve kell visszahozniuk – tette hozzá Voldemort. – Lelépni.

A halálfalók újra meghajoltak, hirtelen megfordultak és elhagyták a szobát, becsukva maguk mögött az ajtót.

- Tudatni fogom veled, amint elkaptuk – közölte a Sötét Nagyúr, nyugodtan tekintve fel Harryre.

Harry bólintott. – Köszönöm. – Rápillantott két társára. – Jobban tesszük, ha visszamegyünk Roxfortba, mielőtt Albus kiküld egy keresőcsoportot – közölte egy vigyor társaságában.

- Kis szerencsével Hermionét küldi – horkantott Remus vidáman, miközben felállt.

- Uh. Az _utolsó,_ amire vágyok, az, hogy Hermione panaszkodjon, mert nem szóltam neki időben, hogy Azkabanba készülök – nyögte válaszként Harry.

Remus felnevetett. – Megígérem, hogy nem mondom el neki, hogy merre jártál.

- Megérdemelnéd – vetette oda Voldemort ahogy visszafordult a papírmunkájához, riadt pillantást váltva ki ezzel Siriusból. – Na, most már hagyjatok befejezni ezt a munkát.

Harry szórakozva rázta meg a fejét, mielőtt visszahúzta a kámzsát a fejére. – Akkor kellemes napot, Tom.

- Szép napot! – válaszolta Tom fel se nézve.

A három látogató csendben távozott, egy mosolygó Voldemortot hagyva maguk mögött.

-/-

Harry rávigyorgott a körülötte álló Hermre, Dracóra, Anthony Goldsteinre és Justin Flinch-Fletchley-re. A négy frissen végzett azért volt ott, hogy segítsen Harrynek az új DS – vagy Defenzív Szakkör – vezetésében, ami egy órán belül kezdődött. Az emberek lassan beszivárogtak a Nagyterembe és ülőhelyet kerestek a fal mellé állított székek közt. A legtöbb jelenlévő a Roxfort jelenlegi tanulója, a DS előző tagja vagy Rendtag volt. Perselus, Filius Flitwick és Minerva a Nagyterem bejáratánál álltak, üdvözölték a megérkezőket és ellenőrizték, hogy senkin sincs Jegy, illetve rajta van a biztonságosnak ítélt emberek listáján.

- Tehát, mit tanítunk meg először? – kérdezte könnyedén Justin.

Herm nehéz sóhajt hallatott. – Úgy tűnik, hogy a pajzsbűbájt – morogta, enyhén zsémbes pillantást vetve Harrye. – Legalábbis Harry így döntött.

- Hé! –grimaszolt Harry. – Garantálom, hogy a ma megjelentek negyede nem fog tudni egy rendes pajzsbűbájt létrehozni és fenntartani, mialatt támadják.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy az igazgató jól döntött, mikor felvett téged Kivédés Professzornak? – érdeklődött szárazon Draco.

- Óvatosan, Malfoy – vágta oda Anthony. – Fogalmad sincs róla, Harry mennyire jó.

Harry és Herm elkeseredett pillantást váltottak, mielőtt Harry közbelépett. – Anthony, hagyd. Draco, tényleg _próbálj_ viselkedni!

Draco keresztbefonta kezeit a mellkasa előtt. – Nem tudom, miért _engem_ okolsz mindezért.

- Mert te egy csúszó-mászó _Mardekáros_ és _halálfaló_ vagy – köpte Anthony.

- Anthony! – kiáltotta a kijelentéstől halálra válva Herm.

- Csak annyira vagyok halálfaló, mint Harry – köpte Draco előrelépve, így az ő orra és Anthonyé közt nem volt több pusztán pár milliméternél.

- Uraim! – szólalt meg Harry, összehúzott szemmel meredve kettejükre. – Elég!

- Na de Harry! – csettintette egy hang. – Már a barátaidat sem tudod irányítani?

- Nem _kéne_ „irányítani" a barátaidat, Marcus – motyogta Herm, fagyos pillantást vetve a Sötét Nagyúrra.

Draco körbenézett, hogy észrevegye az idősebb vezetőjét. Nyelnie kellett arra a figyelmeztetésre, ami a kékeszöld mélységben égett. – Sajnálom… - mondta lágyan Harrynek.

Anthony hitetlenkedő pillantást vetett Dracóra, aztán megfordult, hogy Tomra bámuljon, aki veszélyesen összehúzott szemmel nézte. – Maga is, Mr. Goldstein – jött az éles utasítás.

- Marcus. – Harry a szemeit forgatta a módra, ahogy a szerelme intézi a vitákat, aztán a négy társához fordult. – Nézzétek, srácok – halványan elmosolyodott, ahogy Draco, Anthony, Justin és Herm ránéztek -, az utolsó, amire szükségünk van, hogy itt vitázzatok hülyeségek miatt. Azért vagytok itt valamennyien, mert a saját módomon megbízom valamennyitekben és úgy érzem, szükségem lehet a segítségetekre. Nektek négyötöknek meg kell tanulni együtt dolgozni, akkor is, ha ez azt jelenti, hogy félre kell tennetek a különbségeket.

- Egyszer egy héten – értett egyet Herm. – Valószínűleg nem _annyira_ nehéz, néhány óráig felnőtt módjára viselkedni.

- Ó, rendben – mondta összehúzott szemöldökkel Anthony, majd előrenyújtott kézzel Dracóhoz fordult. – Fegyverszünet?

Draco határozottan megragadta a hollóhátas kezét. – Fegyverszünet.

- Nagyszerű – mondta vidáman Harry, zöld szemei győzelemittasan csillogtak. – Na, ha ezt lerendeztük és Marcus helyet foglal végre, azt hiszem, kezdhetünk.

- Ülj Ulához – közölte határozottan Herm a Sötét Nagyúrral egy zord pillantás kíséretében.

Tom felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett a fiatal nőre. – Ez nem túl fenyegető kilátás.

- Azt is mondhatta volna, hogy ülj Blackkel és Lupinnal – mutatott rá gonoszan Draco.

- Uhh. Ula jó lesz. – Tom felnyögött, mielőtt megfordult és elsétált arra, amerre Ula és a barátai ültek. A lány boldogan üdvözölte, aztán ráparancsolt Stormra, hogy üljön arrébb, így Tom mellé tudott ülni.

Harry az ajtóban álló három professzor felé bólintott, így adva tudtukra, hogy kezdenek, aztán felugrott a tanári asztal emelvényére. A Nagyterem hamar elcsendesedett, amikor rájöttek, hogy az öt friss végzős a csendre vár.

- Üdvözlök mindenkit az új Defenzív Szakkör első hivatalos találkozóján! – kiáltotta Harry, majd szélesen elvigyorodott az ezt követő éljenzésre. Ahogy Harry egyszer megfigyelte, _mindenki_ ismerte őt – vagy azt hitte, hogy ismeri – és ez kitűnt, ha valaki rápillantott a változatos sokaságra, amely előtte ült. A világos és sötét varázslók egyaránt felvigyorogtak rá, azt hívén, hogy ismerik őt. – Az első dolog, amit ma _mindannyian_ gyakorolni fogunk, a pajzsbűbáj lesz! Ha támadás nélkül tökéletesen meg tudjátok csinálni, én, vagy a négy társam közül valaki párokba rendez titeket és be kell bizonyítanotok, hogy fenn tudjátok tartani a pajzsot a tarolóátokkal szemben! – A Kivédés professzor kettőt tapsolt. – Akkor, ha mindannyian felálltok, el is kezdhetjük.

Harry leugrott és négy barátja mellé állt. – Dray, Herm, ti menjetek jobbra és segítsetek az embereknek. Anthony, Justin, tiétek a bal oldal. Ne felejtsétek el, hogy nagyjából azonos szinten lévő embereket párosítsatok össze. Minél kevesebb kárt szeretnék.

- Hé, Har! – Draco megvárta, hogy a vezetőjük ránézzen. – Mi van, ha valakinek nem találunk párt az ő szintjén?

Harry összehúzta a szemöldökét. Tudta, hogy Draco Tomra utal. – Párosítsd össze a legerősebbel, akivel csak tudod – döntötte el. – És reménykedj, hogy nem lesz túl kíméletlen vele.

- Nagyszerű. – Draco a szemeit forgatta, aztán a három másik frissen végzett elindult a saját irányába.

Harry elhúzta a száját és a tömeg középpontja felé indult. Hosszú találkozónak ígérkezett.

-/-

Harry nyögve dobta le magát a heverőre. Miután három órát töltött azzal, hogy nálánál idősebb és fiatalabb boszorkányokat és varázslókat tanítson meg egy egyszerű Pajzsbűbájra, Harrynek még el kellett viselnie egy két órás Főnix Rendje találkozót, ahol mindenki veszekedett. Az sem segített, hogy a Rend több mint fele akkor sem bízott volna a három új mardekárosban, ha fizettek volna nekik. Abban a percben éles ellentét jött létre, mikor Albus bemutatta Dracót, Tedet és Blaise-t a nyár elején.

Harry addig nem tudta igazán megérteni, milyen nehéz annak a néhány mardekárosnak, akik a világos oldal erejéhez és eszéhez tartoztak, amíg részt nem vett egy találkozón három barátjával. Perselus mindent megtett, hogy megvédje a három másik kémet, de még ő is felkészületlen volt a volt diákjaira áramló vegytiszta dühvel szemben.

Csak azután hagyták békén a három mardekárost, miután Harry előhúzta pálcáját és elég komolyan elkezdett azzal fenyegetőzni, hogy valami roppant undok átkot szór az emberekre. Bár a harag a csendben is érezhetően ostorozta a védtelen tagokat.

Még a Harry, Herm, Nev, Molly, Arthur, Remus, Sirius, Fred és George által képzett akadály sem segített.

- És belegondolva, én is ilyen voltam – sóhajtotta Harry szomorúan.

Egy puha „miau" volt az egyetlen figyelmeztetés, mielőtt egy bundás alak felugrott a mellkasára.

- Füstös! – lehelte Harry, szomorú mosollyal bámulva a cica kék szemeibe. – Legalább tudom, hogy _te_ nem okozol nekem túlzott stresszt, ha? – ugratta. Füstös csak a fiú állához nyomta a fejét, követelve a simogatást.

Ahogy Harry végigfuttatta ujjait a pettyes szőrön, a pillantását elvonta a nagy kép, amit ő akasztott a kandalló fölé. Tom adta neki a születésnapjára. Őt és Gint ábrázolta, mindketten egy-egy ikret tartottak a kezükben Hermione két oldalán állva, aki egy hatalmas karosszékben ült.

Harry bármit megadott volna érte, hogy Tom itt tölthesse az éjszakát, de Albus megtiltotta, mivel másnap tanítási nap volt. Még az az érv sem törte meg Albus akaratát, hogy előző évben is aludtak együtt tanítási napon, így Tom egy csók után elment.

Füstös megint nyávogott, mintha érezné gazdája gyötrelmét, mire Harry megölelte. – Hiányzik Tom – suttogta a fiatal varázsló a murmánc-ivadéknak szomorúan.

Harry Füstössel a mellkasán aludt el, miközben a családja szomorúan mosolygott le rá.

-/-

- Harry! – Ula, arcán izgatott kifejezéssel kilőtt kedvenc tanára felé. – Az a találkozó _zseniális_ volt.

- Örülök, hogy úgy érezted – kuncogta Harry, miközben nézte, ahogy a másodévesek maradéka megérkezik.

- Jó volt – motyogta Ronan, ahogy elfoglalta a helyét Cyrus mellett, aki egész jól tettette, hogy a griffendéles nem létezik.

- Találkoztál már az új Mágiatörténet professzorral? – kérdezte Babs, mikor Harry eltolta Ulát a széke felé.

Harry összehúzta a szemöldökét. – Új Mágiatörténet professzor van? – kérdezte a mardekárosra pislogva.

- Aha – mondta Paloma, hátradőlve a székében. – Azt állítja magáról, hogy Hollóháti Hedvig.

Harry szemei elkerekedtek. – Divatjamúlt ruhákat hord?

- Aha. És nagyon díszesek is – értett egyet Juno. – Bár nincsenek túl jó állapotban. Természetesen _ő_ egy szellem... – Szemöldökráncolva megvakarta az állát.

Harry elmélkedő kifejezéssel az arcán nekidőlt az asztalának, ahogy az osztály elkezdett sutyorogni. _Hedvig? Mi haszna van abból, hogy történelmet tanít a diákoknak? Nos, rendben, legyünk őszinték, az lenne a haszna, hogy __**ismernék**__ a történetét-_

- Harry? – Ula oldalra döntött fejjel nézett a Kis Túlélőre. – Úgy nézel, mintha szellemet láttál volna.

Harry halványan rámosolygott a griffendélesre. – Azt hiszem a történelem tanárotok va_lóban_ Hollóháti Hedvig. Tulajdonképpen találkoztam vele pár napja és a jellemzésetek illik rá.

- Hát, közel sem olyan unalmas, mint Binns – morogta Cyrus.

Harry halványan mosolygott. – Nem hiszem, hogy az lenne. Valójában egy elég érdekes személy.

- Alig várom, hogy óránk legyen vele! – jelentette ki izgatottságtól ragyogó szemmel Ula.

- Na ja. – Juno felnézett a körmeiről. – Rólad kérdezősködött, Potter.

- _Rólam_ kérdezősködött?

- Aha. Azt akarta tudni, mit gondolunk rólad – mondta Paloma.

- És mit válaszoltatok? – kérdezte mosolygással küszködve Harry. _Jó úton haladsz a körmönfontság felé, Hedvig._

- Azt mondtam, hogy te vagy az egyik legkirályabb tanárom – dobta be vidáman Babs.

- Idióta, csak nyolc tanárod van – horkantotta Ronan a mardekárosra mosolyogva. – És még egy hete sem tanít minket Potter.

- Én tavaly is ismertem – mutatott rá Babs. – Mindannyian ismertük. Harry egyszerűen csúcs.

- Meg vagyok hatva, Babs – kuncogta vigyorogva Harry.

Babs elvörösödött. – Aha, hát, nagyon rendes voltál velem, pedig griffendéles vagy.

Harry a lányra kacsintott, amire ő lehorgasztotta a fejét. – Szóval mit mondott rólam mindenki más? Akarom tudni? – ugratta őket a többi mardekárosra pillantva.

- Azt mondtam, hogy te legalább tudod, mit csinálsz – motyogta Morgan, nem nézve fel a padjáról. – És, hogy igazságosan vagy a diákjaiddal.

- Aha. Megemlítettem, hogy nem törődsz vele, melyik házhoz tartozunk, vagy melyik oldalon állunk a háborúban – vallotta be Cyrus, kihívóan bámulva Harryre.

Harry csak mosolygott. – Érdekelte őt a háború?

- Aha – Juno összehúzott szemöldökkel nézett fel a tanárra. – Honnan tudtad?

- Mint mondtam, már találkoztam vele – vonta meg a vállát Harry. – Egyszer megemlítettem a háborút, aztán hanyagoltam a témát. Olyannak tűnt, mint aki mindent megtesz azért, hogy mindent megtudjon mindenről.

- Aha. Szerfelett érdekelte a háború is meg te is – motyogta Cyrus az állát simogatva.

- Nagyszerű. – Harry megforgatta a szemeit. – Vajon mit mondhattatok a háborúról?

- Azt mondtam, hogy hülyeség – jelentette ki Babs. – Életek vesznek oda a vér fontossága miatt! Ez annyira értelmetlen!

- A háború nem csak erről szól – mondta mosolyogva Harry. – De a nagy része politika és valószínűleg a fejed felett intézik el. Merem állítani, hogy én sem értettem volna meg a ti korotokban.

- De Tudodki nem volt ott, amikor annyi idős voltál, mint mi – mondta összehúzott szemöldökkel élesen Ronan.

- Hát, ott volt, csak nem olyan módon, hogy veszélyt jelentsen ránk – tisztázta Harry. – Állatokban élt Albániában néhány évig, miután megpróbálta rátenni a kezét a Bölcsek Kövére első éves koromban.

- Hogy-hogy nem kaparintotta meg? – kérdezte Storm. Hatalmas szemeket meresztve előrehajolt. – Megállítottad, Harry?

Harry mosolygott, de ez a mosoly szomorú volt. – Igen, de majdnem megölettem magam közben. – Az osztály megtelt zihálással és horkantással, attól függően, hogy az egyes diákok miként vélekedtek a Kivédés tanárról. Harry csak vigyorgott. – Nos, azt hiszem, hogy nekem most Sötét Varázslatok Kivédését kéne tanítanom és nem a Voldemorttal való történelmemet. – A névvel sok ugrást, sőt néhány ijedt kiáltást is kiérdemelt, ami Harryt még szélesebb vigyorgásra késztette. – Rendben. Akkor a Kivédés. – A terem megtelt nyögésekkel, amint Harry elkezdte az óráját.

-/-

- Szia, Hedvig! – köszönt Harry a Mágiatörténet terembe lépve.

Hedvig megfordult, hogy összehúzott szemöldökkel nézzen a fiatalemberre. – Miért is nem lep meg, hogy látlak?

- Talán, mert épp most volt órám a másodéves mardekárosokkal? – vont vállat Harry.

Hedvig felhorkantott. – És feltételezem, elmondták neked, hogy az új Mágiaörténet tanáruk azt állítja magáról, hogy ő Hollóháti Hedvig.

- Történetesen tényleg elmondták – volt a meggondolt válasz, ahogy Harry helyet foglalt az első sor egyik padjában. – Kikérdeztem őket rólad, aztán elmondtam nekik, hogy te valóban Hollóháti Hedvig vagy.

- Elmondtad – Hedvig sötéten összefonta kezeit a mellkasa előtt.

- Szóval, jó dolgokat hallottál rólam?

- Hát persze, hogy azokat hallott – lépett ki zavartalanul a falból Mardekár Malazár. – Mindegy, melyik diákról van szó, nem tagadhatják, hogy tudod, mit csinálsz, és igazságos tanár vagy, annak ellenére, hogy griffendéles vagy. – Az alapító egy ragadozószerű mosolyt villantott Harryre. – Nem ismernek úgy, mint én.

Harry összehúzta a szemöldökét a másik magabiztossága miatt. – És, ha kedves a léted, nem is fognak annyit tudni rólam, mint te – fenyegetőzött hidegen.

Malazár megforgatta a szemeit. – Hányszor kell még elmondanom neked, hogy még _Rowle-nak_ sem mondom el a titkaidat?

- Soha nem fog belemenni a kemény koponyájába – mondta egy új hang, ahogy Griffendél Godrik szelleme kiemelkedett a padlóból.

- Azon gondolkozom, hogy _ezt_ a tulajdonságát vajon honnan örökölte – volt Malazár száraz válasza.

- Ti ketten annyira gyerekek vagytok – jelentette ki Harry ajkain táncoló mosollyal, mielőtt Hedvighez fordult volna, aki az egész eszmecserét csöndes, elmélkedő kifejezéssel az arcán nézte végig. – Mindig ilyenek voltak?

Hedvig egy hosszú perc erejéig a zöld szemű fiatalemberre pillantott, mielőtt hagyta volna, hogy egy mosoly átvegye az uralmat az ajkain. – Igen. Az első naptól fogva, hogy találkoztak. Ravasz pillantást vetett a társalapítóira, amint azok folytatták a vitatkozást. – Megint együtt vannak?

Harry megeresztett egy szenvedő sóhajt. – Nem, de legalább sikerült rávennem őket, hogy abbahagyják egymás figyelmen kívűl hagyását.

- És _az_ mennyi időbe tellett?

- A tavalyi év nagy részébe – nyögte Harry. – Hogy bírtatok velük Helgával?

- Némára átkoztuk őket és bezártuk őket egy szekrénybe – jelentette ki tényként a Hollóhát alapítója, amivel kiérdemelt egy hangos nevetést az egyetlen élő embertől a szobában. – Bá nem hiszem, hogy ez továbbra is túl jól működne...

- Bármikor találhatunk rá módszert, hogy rögzítsük a szekrény falait, hogy ne juthassanak ki – javasolta gonoszan Harry, miután újra kapott levegőt.

- Tudod, azt hiszem, tulajdonképpen tudom is a megfelelő igét...

- A mi dolgunk csak az, hogy megtaláljuk a megfelelő szekrényt. – Harry megkocogtatta az állát. – Persze, bármikor használhatjuk a volt-nincs szekrényt...

Hedvig vidám nevetésre fakadt. – Jaj, drágám! Később valószínűleg megölnének!

- Valószínűleg – értett egyet vigyorogva Harry. – De nem kell nagyon aggódnod. Nem ez lenne az első alkalom, hogy valaki a véremre utazik.

Hedvig arca elsötétült. – Ez nem igazán olyasmi, amivel viccelni kéne, Harry.

- Az ifjú Griffendél mindig viccelődik a halállal – mondta hirtelen Malazár, odaúszva, hogy a fiatal varázsló mellett álljon meg.

Harry tekintete megkeményedett, ahogy felnézett a szemöldökét összehúzó női szellemre. – Jobb rajta nevetni, mint sírni – mondta hűvösen. – Túl sok időt töltöttem el azzal, hogy mások halála felett sírtam, magamat okolva értük. – Zavartalanul felállt. – Ha megbocsátotok, el kell mennem ebédelni, mielőtt Albus egy egész csoportot küld a keresésemre.

Hedvig összevont szemöldökkel nézett az eltűnő fiatalember hátára. – Egész másmilyen, mint mikor először találkoztam vele...

- Akkor találkoztál vele, mikor Hermione is vele volt, igaz? – érdeklődött Malazár.

- ... igen... – értett egyet Hedvig összezavarodott pillantással az arcán.

- Úgy tűnik, Harry azt hiszi, hogy meg kell védenie a barátait a valóságtól – mondta Godrik. – Nagy a valószínűsége, hogy közel sem fogod ilyen levertnek látni, amikor Hermione vagy Gin a közelben van.

- Micsoda ármánykodó fiatalember – mormolta Hedvig. Elgondolkodva simogatta egy percig az állát, mielőtt Malazárhoz fordult. – Miféle titkait rejtegeted, Malazár?

Malazár szemei összeszűkültek. – Még csak meg se próbáld, Hed. Harrynek olyan titkai vannak, amit soha nem fogok elmondani az engedélye nélkül.

Hedvig ijedt pillantást vetett az alapítóra, aztán kérdőn Godrikra nézett. Godrik megvonta a vállát. – Ne nézz rám, Hed. Egy nyüves szót sem mond nekem Harryről, pedig az _én_ utódom!

- Én nem szegem meg a szavam – mondta hűvösen Malazár. – Ha megbocsátotok, van néhány elintézendő dolgom.

- Jó, akkor menj és cserkészd be a mardekárosaidat – horkantotta Godrik.

Malazár hűvös pillantást vetett egykori szeretőjére. – Én nem _cserészek_ be embereket, te perverz – volt az éles válasza, mielőtt visszacsúszott a falon keresztül.

Hedvig reménytelenül forgatta a szemeit. – Kezdem azt hinni, hogy az lenne a legjobb dolog, amit valamelyikünk is tehetne, ha újra belöknénk titeket egy szekrénybe.

- Hé, nézd a jobbik oldalát! – értett egyet vidáman Godrik. – Ez alkalommal nem kéne attól félned, hogy megöljük egymást!

Hedvig felnyögött.

-/-

- Jó estét, Juniorok! – köszönt vidáman Harry, ahogy átlépett a vérfüggönyön, ami a szobájából vezetett.

'_Mi a szarért vagyunk épp ébren?'_ – kérdezte sötéten Gin.

- Hogy lássam, hogy valóban felébredtetek-e – volt a vidám válasz, ahogy elfoglalta a helyét a nagyon kicsi kör élén.. Luna, mint általában, csodálattal bámult fel a plafonra. Herm Gin mellől pislogott álmosan Harryre. Mindkét boszorkány egy-egy alvó ikret tartott a kezében. Perselus homlokráncolva meredt arra, amerről hallani lehetett Godrik és Malazár veszekedését a hálószobából, amit Godrik a lakosztályához csatolt. Hedvig leheletnyi jókedvvel nézte a kis csoportot.

- Szükséged van valamire, Hedvig? – kérdezte Harry szárazon.

- Csak azon gondolkozom, milyen kevés embered van – válaszolta Hedvig.

- Ez azért van, mert a legtöbbjük már lediplomázott – dünnyögte szórakozottan Luna.

Harry sötéten dörzsölgette az orrnyergét. – Toboroztatnom kellet volna veletek, ugye? – morogta.

- Valószínűleg – mondta Perselus, még mindig a hálószobára meredve.

- Akkora barom vagyok.

'_Nem vitatkozom'_ – morogta Gin. – _'Ha __**tudtuk**__ volna, hogy lehívsz minket ma este, toboroztunk volna.'_

- Na, hogy őszinték legyünk, a Juniorok csapata sosem volt kivételesen nagy – lépett be Perselus, elfordulva a hálószobától, hogy lássa a Harry szemeiben táncoló aggodalmat. – Ez nem épp a te hibád, Harry.

Harry felmosolygott a Bájitaltan professzorra. – Jól vagyok, Persi.

Perselus megeresztett egy horkantást. – Afelől nincs kétségem.

- Nos, ha itt vagyunk, miért nem arra használjuk az időnket, hogy megbeszéljük a lehetséges újoncokat – lépett közbe Herm, halvány aggodalommal szintén észrevéve Harry fáradt arckifejezését.

'_Nem szavazhatnánk inkább az ágyra helyet...'_ – kezdte sötéten Gin. Herm és Luna gyorsan megmozdultak, hogy kitöröljék a levegőből az élénk betűket.

- Csináltam egy listát – mondta légies hangon Luna, mikor Herm Ginhez hajolt, és élesen a fülébe suttogott.

Harry a fejét rázta a két testvérére. – Gin, ha ágyba akarsz bújni, nyugodtan, Herm, Luna, nem kell megvédenetek.

De Gin mostanra észrevette, milyenfáradtnak néz ki a bátyja. – _'Harry, mikor volt az utolsó alkalom, amikor valójában ALUDTÁL?'_ – kérdezte.

- Ha? – Harry pislogott. – Őőő... Kedden?

- Ezen a kedden? Mint tegnap? – kérdezte összeráncolt szemöldökkel Perselus.

- Öh, nem. – Harry lenézett a kezeire, hagyva, hogy a haja eltakarja az arcát. – Tulajdonképpen múlt kedden...

- HARRY! – kiáltotta Perselus és Herm, míg Gin mérgesen meredt a bátyjára. Harry összerezzent.

- Mi lenne, ha ti mind _nem_ üvöltenétek vele? – kérdezte szárazon Malazár, ahogy ő és Godrik a csoporthoz lebegtek. – És én _megmondtam_ neked, hogy rá fognak jönni, ifjú Griffendél.

- Jó, nyertél. Mit szeretnél? – vágott vissza egy hideg pillantás kíséretében Harry.

Mardekár Perselushoz fordult. – Nincs nálad véletlenül Álomtalan Álom, Perselus?

- _Véletlenül_ van – válaszolta Perselus előhúzva a kis fiolát.

- Nem, köszönöm, de nem – sziszegte élesen Harry, óvatosan szemezve a bájitalos fiolával.

'_Luna, fogd meg nekem Galt, míg segítek Perselusnak Harryvel bevetetni a gyógyszerét'_ – mondta Gin, mielőtt átadta a keresztfiát. – _'Bátyó, tégy magadnak egy szívességet és egyszerűen idd meg a cuccot, oké?'_

Harry rámeredt a húgára és halálfaló barátjára. – Nem.

Perselus és Gin összenéztek, majd gyorsan mozdultak, hogy lefogják a fiatal tanárt. Gin medveölelésben tartotta Harryt, míg Perselus leerőszakolta az Álomtalan Álom főzetet Harry torkán.

- Nem mondhatjátok, hogy nem figyelmeztettem – sóhajtott Malazár, ahogy Harry előreesett.

- Miért nem aludt? – kérdezte reménytelenül Herm a szellemet.

Malazár megvonta a vállát. – Az órák, a Vízlipatkány, hogy Rowle nincs mellette, rémálmok... Válassz egyet.

'_Miről szólnak a rémálmai?'_ – kiáltotta Gin, szorosan megölelve alvó bátyját.

- Merlin... – lehelte Herm kikerekedő szemekkel. – Emlékszem, Ula egyszer mondott valamit arról, hogy Harry Vernonról sikoltozott, de ez hónapokkal ezelőtt volt.

Malazár komoran bólintott. – Igen.

- Miért nem mondtad el senkinek,l Mala? – érdeklődött Godrik, szemöldökét erősen összeráncolva.

- Megesküdtem, hogy nem fogom – jött a határozott válasz.

Herm a Bájitaltan professzorra meredt. – Perselus, ha valahogy rá tudnád venni Tomot, hogy jöjjön ide...

- Nem működik – sóhajtotta Perselus. – Albus tulajdonképpen megtiltotta neki, hogy bejöjjön az iskola területére, kivéve ha DS-találkozóra jön.

'_Harry tudja?'_ – kérdezte összeráncolt szemöldökkel Gin.

- _Én_ is most hallok róla először, úgyhogy fogadok, hogy nem tudja – nyögte Malazár.

- Harry meg fogja _ölni_ az igazgatót – összegezte Luna valamennyiük gondolatait egy dühös pillantással kísérve. Nem volt túl gyakori, hogy ne nézett volna úgy ki, mintha a világ nem lenne rá hatással, de ez azok közül a pillanatok közül való volt.

- Miért kell Albusnak ezt csinálnia? – kiáltott fel Herm, mellkasához ölelve Gerdát, ahogy a gyermek álmában megfordult. Ha nem lett volna az a néhány csepp Álomtalan Álom főzet, amit mindkét ikerrel megitattak lefekvés előtt, már ébren lettek volna.

- Szerintem azt hiszi, hogy azzal, hogy Harryt távol tartja Tomtól, azzal nagyobb esélyt biztosít arra, hogy Harry megmarad az ő gyalogjának – mondta Godrik hidegen, felfelé meredve, az igazgató irodájának általános irányába.

'_Nem tömhetjük Harryt Álomtalan Álommal, hogy alvásra bírjuk'_ – suttogta szomorúan Gin. – _'És nem hiszem, hogy Tomon kívűl jelenleg bárki más segíthet neki, főleg, ha Ront is beleszámítjuk.'_

Luna bólintott. – Be tud jutni Hedvig a kúriára? – érdeklődött.

- Aha. Tom bemutatta a védelemnek az első napjukon – bólintott Herm a Hollóhátasra pislogva.

Luna felállt, visszaadva Galt az anyjának. – Gin, kölcsönkérhetem a térképet? Írni fogok Tomnak, hogy valahogy ki kell juttatnia innen Harryt és vele kell maradnia néhány napra.

'_Mondd el neki, hogy Harry nem alszik'_ – javasolta Gin, előhúzva és átnyújtva a Tekergők Térképét barátjának.

- Az első roxmortsi hétvégétek ezen a pénteken lesz – említette meg Perselus. A tanári kar úgy döntött, hogy bepakol néhány roxmortsi hétvégét a tanév elejére, arra az esetre, ha később a Sötét Nagyúr annyira megemelné a támadások számát, hogy nem lenne biztonságos a diákokat kiengedni az iskola területéről.

Luna bólintott. – Tökéletes. – Aztán megfordult és a konyha közelében véget érő kijárat felé indult. Még ha el is kapja egy tanár, akkor sem történik vele semmi, mivel prefektus.

- Jobb, ha valamennyien visszamegyünk – sóhajtotta Herm.

- Lefektetem Harryt – ajánlotta fel Perselus odahajolva, hogy átvegye a fiatalabb tanárt Gintől, aki az egész beszélgetés alatt átölelve tartotta a bátyját.

Gin elmosolyodott. – _'Köszönöm, Perselus.'_

- Nincs mit. Na, menjen, aludjon valamennyit, Miss Weasley-Potter. Holnap dolgozatot ír az órámon – figyelmeztette Perselus eljátszott szigorúsággal a hangjában, ahogy felállt Harryvel a karjában.

'_Igenis, Piton professzor'_ – válaszolta Gin a szemeit forgatva. – _'Gyere, Herm. Jobb, ha biztosra mész, hogy megkapom az alvásadagom.'_

Herm nevetett, átadva Galt a keresztanyjának. – Jaj, hagyd már abba.

Gin csak mosolygott.


End file.
